Replaced?
by blahblahblahx3
Summary: Discontinued. After a dramatic scene, Sak was kicked out of her friends' group. Will she be able to get her spot in the group back, with the help of a new student? Will she be able to revive a relationship she and a certain someone used to have? Sasusaku
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

Replaced?

Chapter 1

_A student from Konoha High watched in disgust as her ex-boyfriend, embraced a raven-haired teenager, which then resulted in a full session of making out._

_"Bitch." She muttered, so low that friends standing next to her were barely able to hear her._

_SLAP!!_

_The couple broke apart to watch the scene._

_"Haruno Sakura!! What did you just call Hikari-chan?!" Yamanaka Ino shrieked at her supposedly best friend._

_Hikari smirked before obtaining an innocent hurt look. "S-sakura-chan…" she whimpered._

_SLAP!!_

_This blow was way harder than the first one. Haruno Sakura looked up to see a man this time._

_Uchiha Sasuke, her ex-boyfriend._

_"Sakura… what the hell has happened to you!! You've changed so mu-"_

_"Don't you dare say that I've changed!! You're the one who changed. We're best friends since birth!! So what if we used to go out and then we broke up?! WE ARE STILL BEST FRIENDS RIGHT!! But… ever since that slut came," Sakura yelled at her friends, pointing at the pouting girl, "you guys keep on bailing out on me!! Like yo-"_

_SLAP!!_

_"S-s-sasuke??"_

_"Get out!!" he roared, "I'm ashamed to have even befriended you!! I don't even know you!! Get out of my house before I force you out!!"_

_Sakura turned around, her back facing her ex, to hide her tears from him and to also try to find some support from her friends. All she ever got was an apologetic look from a pair of cerulean orbs._

_"Security!!" The cruel Uchiha boomed.  
_

_That was the first summer Haruno Sakura spent without her friends._

* * *

At the front gates of Konoha High, a group of seniors were seen beating up a poor freshman. The other students just ignored the scene and kept on walking towards their respective lockers or rooms, to get ready for their first period.

"Ha ha!!" they laughed, "Awesome first day of school, huh little kid?"

"S-stop please?!" the young girl cried out, bracing herself for the next blow.

The seniors just smirked and were about to deliver the last blow before a voice stopped them.

"Sakon, Ukon. What are you doing?"

"S-sakura?" they stuttered before smirking and walking towards the newcomer. "Hey babe!! Wanna go out with me this Friday night?!"

Haruno Sakura ignored the question.

Ring!!

"The first bell just rang. Go to your homeroom before I tell Tsunade!!"

"H-Hai!!"

The seniors ran.

Hyuuga Hinata, the girl being beaten up, was crying and was shocked to see a hand in front of her, and looked up to see Sakura offering her hand.

"Hey."

Hinata just sniffed and took her hand, and quietly said a soft 'hi' after Sakura pulled her up.

"Do you want to go to the nurse's office?"

The frightened girl just shook her head furiously.

Sakura's emerald eyes softened.

"How about I just bring you to the bathroom to help you clean up? I'm guessing you have Kakashi-sensei first, and he's normally really late so yeah…"

Hinata nodded and Sakura lead her to the bathroom.

As Sakura cleaned out her small wounds, she spoke gently to her.

"So, what's your name? I've never seen you before so I'm guessing you're new."

Hinata nodded. "Hyuuga Hinata, I moved from my old home to come live with my cousin, Hyuuga Neji."

Sakura froze at the name, her emerald eyes hardened.

"I see."

Hinata surveyed her rescuer.

Sakura had beautiful pink hair and had bangs that framed her heart shaped face perfectly. She had flawless skin and her emerald eyes just beamed with light. She looked about 5 feet 6 inches. Her skinny body had curves in the right areas, which made her look hot even in the school's plain uniform.

Hinata felt inferior as she looked at herself in the mirror.

All she saw was a girl looking back at her with short blue hair and pupil-less eyes.

Sakura noticed the girl's silence.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing… I-I… Y-you're really p-pretty and I-I…" Hinata trailed off, blushing slightly because of her embarrassment.

Sakura smiled showing her perfect teeth, once again accidentally causing the girl to feel inferior again.

"You're pretty too!! You just need to get rid of that awful stuttering and with a few drops of confidence… there you go!!" Sakura beamed at the girl. "Besides, my forehead's WAY too big and my hair… it took the teachers FOREVER to believe it was natural!!"

"It's natural?"

"Yup!!"

"Thanks for the compliments but look at my eyes!! T-They're so ugly and have no color!! A-And my hair…"

Sakura spoke softly to her. "Nah… your eyes are unique. Your hair's fine!!"

Hinata frowned slightly. "All Hyuuga's have these eyes."

Sakura smiled again. "Nah… I know lots of Hyuugas!! I was even best friends with one until…" the rosette trailed off, her eyes hardening, before forcing a smile back on. "What I'm trying to say is that… look… His eyes were more of a silver color. Yours are… mmmmmm… I'd say… a pearl or opal looking color."

Hinata couldn't help but beam.

"Kay… that should be all of the wounds… here… I'll bring you to your homeroom 'cos I have Kakashi-sensei as well!!"

The two girls approached the door until Sakura hesitated.

"Um… Hinata… when you go inside… go straight to your cousin… and…"

"W-What about you?"

"Ummmm… can you do me a favor?"

"O-Okay!! But what is it?"

"Don't tell anyone of us meeting… especially the friends you'll be making soon!!"

"H-huh?"

"When we do meet again… pretend you never met me… like you don't know me…"

"B-but… W-why?"

"Trust me!! It'll help you!!"

Hinata frowned but reluctantly agreed.

The two girls went in and then separated. Hinata, like promised, went straight to her cousin, while Sakura made up an excuse for them to the teacher who was surprisingly there.

"N-Neji-ni-san!!"

"Hinata-sama? You're late!!"

"Gomen."

"Hey!! Everyone!!" Hyuuga Neji got the attention of all his friends. "This is my cousin, Hinata!! Help me take care of her!!"

A boy with spiky blonde hair grinned. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!! The future Hoka-itai"

Another blonde, this time a girl, had bonked him on the head, causing him to be quiet.

Neji smirked and pointed towards the boy. "This is Naruto… also known as Dobe."

"HEY!! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Hinata couldn't help but blush a little.

'He's cute…' she thought while giggling out loud.

Neji ignored the blond and continued the introductions.

"Yamanaka Ino" The blond girl was two busy trying to keep Naruto quiet, she didn't even notice she was being introduced.

"Tenten, my girlfriend." A brunette who kept her hair in two buns flashed a peace sign towards Hinata, earning a shy smile back.

"Nara Shikamaru." A sleeping teenager with black hair that was kept in a messy ponytail.

'His ponytail makes his head look sorta like a pineapple.' Hinata thought with a sweatdrop.

"Takahashi Hikari." A girl with raven colored hair smiled at Hinata. Though she forced one back, she couldn't help but think that the girl looked a bit… slutty…

"And last of all… Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata smiled at the said man but she didn't get anything back as a response. She noticed that the teenager was distracted since his onyx eyes were observing something away from the group.

'Or someone…' Hinata thought beaming, after noticing that Sasuke was staring at a certain rosette, who was with her own group now. However, when she looked into his eyes, she was surprised to find a lot of emotions that included sorrow and regret?

After a couple of classes went by, Neji said to Hinata.

"I noticed that your stuttering has improved."

Hinata smiled. "I met this girl who helped me gain some… confidence."

"Who is it?!"

"It's a secret!!"

To be Continued?

What do you think?! Any suggestions or comments?! I think Hinata is a bit OOC here so sorry about that!! Hehe…

Anyways… thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed it and please review!!

:)


	2. Chapter 1

Replaced?

Thank you to the following for reviewing the previous chapter!! :) I appreciate it!!

WooHooDork

monya

Tip Of The Top Hat

crazyfrogsasusaku

so stupid its genius

KoolBrunette06

Rina-hime

Anyways… here's the next chapter!!

Chapter 1

Recap

_After a couple of classes went by, Neji said to Hinata._

_"I noticed that your stuttering has improved."_

_Hinata smiled. "I met this girl who helped me gain some… confidence."_

_"Who is it?!"_

_"It's a secret!!"_

End of Recap

"Itadakimasu!!" Naruto yelled cheerfully while taking out his chopsticks to use to scoop out his favorite food out of the bowl.

"RAMEN!! YUMMY!!" the boy cheered.

Hinata giggled at the blonde sitting across from her. She was surprised to feel someone tapping her shoulder and turned around to see her cousin, Neji.

"Yes, Neji?"

"I need to send TenTen back home… something happened back at her place."

"Oh… okay then…"

"Tsunade, our principal, says that you need to go over to the office so that she can assign someone else to show you around."

"M'kay!"

With a small wave to her and the others, Neji left the lunch table to go send his girlfriend back to her house.

"Ne… Hinata-chan?" Ino asked the girl next to her.

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you want me to show you where the office is?"

"Yes please!!"

Naruto had already finished his seven bowls of instant ramen and quickly added, "We'll all go!! C'mon Sasuke-teme!!" as Ino yelled, "Shikamaru!! WAKE UP NOW!!"

"Hn."

"ZZzzzzZZZzZZzz… Huh?"

Hikari pouted since no one had even acknowledged her yet until Ino smiled at her and said, "Let's go Hikari-chan!!" before skipping off with Hinata and Naruto.

Hikari pretended not to hear her, waiting for Sasuke to tell her follow. When she received no response to the now leaving boy, she crossed her arms and reluctantly followed them.

They walked across through many hallways and past many classrooms until they reached a huge door that had a sign next to it that read, "THE OFFICE" and Ino opened the door so that they could enter.

"Hyuuga!! You're finally here!!" a woman who looked about 30 boomed out. She ran her fingers through one of her blond ponytails while her honey brown eyes surveyed the young girl.

"U-ummmmm… s-sorry i-if I w-was l-l-late…" Hinata inwardly sighed. Her stuttering came back.

Naruto smiled at her encouragingly, making her heart flutter, before leading her over a couch where everyone else were sitting on, but instead of sitting down too, she just smiled before sitting in a chair that was next to Tsunade.

"Hmph," Tsunade waved her hand as if it were nothing, "Forget it… you're not the late one. The one supposed to be showing you around is."

As if on cue, the door opened, revealing none other than Haruno Sakura.

"Gomen shishou!! I needed to help Pa- ummm… Gaara-kun with something so I ran a bit late!!"

"Hmph!!" Tsunade shook her head as if she were disappointed in the girl but Sakura knew better and laughed a little, causing the principal to laugh a little as well.

Finally, Sakura noticed the other people in the room. By the way Sakura looked when she noticed them, Hinata though she was going to run over to hug them a hug.

Tsunade's sharp eyes had noticed the girl's reaction to the group, but unlike Hinata, she understood what was going on. She was about to say something to lighten up the tension that had formed but then Sakura noticed Hinata.

Sakura was about to go give Hinata a hug, before remember what she made her promised, instead she greeted the girl politely, "Hi!! I'm Haruno Sakura!! I'm guessing by what other people are saying that… your Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Hai!!"

Tsunade smiled a bit. "You see Sakura… Hinata's cousin was supposed to show her around the school, ya know… give like a little tour. But something happened so I need someone else to do it."

Sakura understood quickly. "Me?"

"Yup!!"

Sakura was quiet for a second, causing Hinata to think that she didn't want to do it at all.

"Um… It's okay!! My friends can show me around!!"

Tsunade's face was marred by a slight frown. "No. They have to go to their own classes and I know Sakura already knows what her classes are covering so it should be no big deal."

Sakura sighed. "I see… Hinata-ch…" She stopped herself from adding suffix. "Hinata, what's your next class?"

"Language with Kakashi."

Sakura smiled.

"My friends have him too next so I'll tell them to let him know that you're excused for today."

A new voice cut in this time. "There is no need for that." Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who spoke this time.

Hinata was shocked to actually hear him say something besides "Hn" or "Aah."

Sasuke continued, "Naruto and I have him too… We'll tell him."

Sakura turned around to face the boy.

Emerald clashed with onyx.

Sakura hesitated a bit before saying, "T-That w-would be great. Arigatou."

"Aah."

_RING!!_

"Okay that was the bell… you little brats can go off to class now!!" Tsunade said with a wink.

The students got out of the room but before they separated to leave for their next classes, Hinata noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were sneakily glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Hinata giggled inwardly. 'It's so obvious they like each other!! Sasuke should just dump Hikari and hook up with Sakura-chan!!'

Instead, Sasuke walked off to Kakashi's room with Naruto and Hikari who was clamped onto his arm.

After Ino and Shikamaru left too for History in Asuma's class, Sakura forced a smile towards Hinata before saying, "H-Hinata-chan? C-Can I head to the bathroom first?"

Hinata looked at her concerned, "O-of course."

Sakura smiled a true smile at the girl and both of them left for the bathroom.

As they reached their destination, Sakura said to Hinata, "Um… you can wait for me here 'kay?!"

Hinata nodded while thinking, 'She doesn't like people hearing her pee or something?'

Curious, she silently crept into the bathroom. (A/N: yeah… like the real Hinata would do that!! -rolls eyes-) Once she was in, she was surprised to see Sakura crying softly, her tears sliding down her pink cheeks, her red eyes brimming with even more tears.

Forgetting that she wasn't supposed to be in there, she whispered, "Sakura-chan?! Are you alright?"

Sakura jumped in surprise. "Oh… it's you…"

Hinata thought that Sakura looked… relieved when after she realized it was her.

"Sorry… I know I wasn't supposed to be here but um… are you okay?"

"It's alright. I'm fine. Really!!" Sakura faked a smile so that Hinata would believe her.

Hinata wasn't fooled at all but she pretended to believe her as Sakura dried her wet face and hands.

"Um… Let's go!!"

"Okay!!"

'Why was Sakura-chan crying? Did something happened?' Hinata thought worriedly. 'She looked perfectly happy this morning!! Was it because she saw me again? Does she hate me? No… she calls me with the suffix 'chan' so it should be okay… right?'

Sakura sighed before looking at Hinata saying, "Okay… time for your little tour!!"

Hinata smiled, earning another back.

However, as the girls walked around the school, Hinata wasn't listening to what Sakura was saying, she was more focused on why Sakura was crying earlier.

'If she doesn't hate me… what about my friends?' she thought, 'Naruto? Nah… how could anyone hate him? He's so friendly!! Shikamaru? Nah… he's too lazy to make anyone mad at him… maybe his laziness… Ino? Maybe she's too blonde to notice that she's making someone mad… but she seems really nice… Tenten? Mmm… I don't know her enough to tell… Hikari? She is kinda annoying but she's still my friend right?'

Hinata sighed softly.

Sakura hadn't noticed that the girl wasn't listening and was still pointing to certain buildings, as they were walking, naming them and explaining what they were used for.

'Maybe I'm thinking too much!! I'll just ask Neji-ni-san later when I see him.' Hinata decided to herself.

What she didn't notice was that she forgot to name the one most likely of Sakura's misery… Uchiha Sasuke.

To be Continued?

How was that? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! :)

I probably won't update as fast because I won't be on my spring break anymore and I should try to update my other story as well (oops)… even though this story is a lot of fun to write… or er… type!! Hehe!!

Anyways… thanks for reading!! Any comments or suggestions… feel free to tell me!!

Please Review!! And once again thanks for reading!! I do hope you liked it!!


	3. Chapter 2

Replaced?

Hi everyone!! I've finally updated!! YAY!! Just wanted to thank the following people for reviewing my previous chapter!!:) :

WooHooDork

UchihaRen246

Animelover XD

Tip Of The Top Hat

shadowavenger2 (yupp… your PM counts as a review to me!!)

so stupid its genius

Okay now… now onto da story!! :D

Chapter 2

Recap

_However, as the girls walked around the school, Hinata wasn't listening to what Sakura was saying, she was more focused on why Sakura was crying earlier._

'_If she doesn't hate me… what about my friends?' she thought, 'Naruto? Nah… how could anyone hate him? He's so friendly!! Shikamaru? Nah… he's too lazy to make anyone mad at him… maybe his laziness… Ino? Maybe she's too blonde to notice that she's making someone mad… but she seems really nice… Tenten? Mmm… I don't know her enough to tell… Hikari? She is kinda annoying but she's still my friend right?'_

_Hinata sighed softly._

_Sakura hadn't noticed that the girl wasn't listening and was still pointing to certain buildings, as they were walking, naming them and explaining what they were used for._

'_Maybe I'm thinking too much!! I'll just ask Neji-ni-san later when I see him.' Hinata decided to herself._

_What she didn't notice was that she forgot to name the one most likely of Sakura's misery… Uchiha Sasuke._

End of Recap

Days went by really fast for Hyuuga Hinata and before she knew it had already been a week since the first day of school. She finally decided that it had been long enough to ask her cousin and walked towards her cousin's room.

She knocked, remembering her manners.

"Who is it?" a deep baritone voice asked from inside.

"I-It's me, Hinata, Neji-ni-san." Hinata said while reminding herself not to stutter like she always did before.

The door opened, revealing Hyuuga Neji, his long coffee-colored hair in its usual low ponytail, and his school headband covering his forehead as usual as well. His pupil-less peered into her own pupil-less ones, making her absentmindedly think, 'What color would Sakura-chan think his would be?'

Hinata smiled inwardly, remembering the kind rosette, her first real friend at Konoha High that she made today. Sakura had saved her from a couple of bullies during the morning, and had comforted her and had also even complimented her looks, giving the shy Hinata a bit more confidence.

"Yes Hinata? How can I help you?"

"Um… just wondering if everything was okay with Tenten-san." Hinata lied, but it was a good one since the brunette had been to school since the first day. Even though Tenten wasn't in any of her classes, since she was a grade higher with Neji, Hinata never saw her around during lunch, the period freshmen and sophomores share. (A/N: Neji was only with them for the first day because it was arranged for him to show Hinata around.)

"Aah. She's fine, she just had to go somewhere to visit a relative who was a bit ill. She'll be back tomorrow."

"Oh… okay." Hinata smiled once more and was about to turn around back towards her on room when Neji cut in. "I know you Hinata, and I know that look on your face. Is there something else you need to ask?"

"Um…" Hinata faced her cousin again. "Yeah… but I don't know whether it's right for me to ask yet without being to nosy."

Neji smirked a little. "Why don't you come inside so we can talk for a while?"

Hinata nodded.

Inside his room, Hinata took a seat on the floor, snuggling up next to some pillows that were lying on the ground, while Neji sat comfortably on his study chair.

Hinata began speaking, "Did something happen between Sakura-chan before?" Hinata decided that it was okay to use the suffix infront of him since everyone else knew that Sakura was Hinata's tour person of the school.

Neji narrowed his eyes a bit. "What makes you wonder that?" he asked, while thinking to himself, 'chan? I know Hinata and she isn't one to automatically add suffix unless she feels close to that person. I know Sakura was Hinata's tour but it was only for that one day and Hinata has been with the others and they are still with a san… But then again, Sakura was always able to make great first impressions.' He smirked a little, remembering the outgoing and popular Haruno.

"Well… ano… there was some kind of tension when Naruto-kun and the others saw Sakura-chan…" Hinata trailed off, realizing how stupid she sounded. "um… actually I think I might have imagined it." She blushed and looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

Neji's blank eyes softened towards his shy younger cousin. He thought for a while to decide on to say next. He sighed.

"Hinata-sama. You are correct unfortunately." He said in his deep baritone voice.

Hinata looked up facing her cousin again, her face showing her confusion. "Huh?"

"Aah." Neji nodded subtly. "However, I don't believe that it is in my place to tell you the story."

Hinata tilted her head slightly, still confused. Her actions reminded the older Hyuuga of another girl, one who used to be of his most closest friends. 'Sakura… I'm sorry… for not being there for you for so long when you had always been there for me.' Neji thought, feeling guilty and a tad bit nostalgic. He was remembering the times before Konoha High, when she and him and the others would hang around almost 24/7.

Hinata noticed her cousin's blank expression. (A/N: not that it wasn't blank enough before!! XD) She decided that she had asked enough and quietly dismissed herself from the room and headed back towards her own, to start working on that night's homework.

When she was finally done with her work, she decided to go outside for a bit before dinner.

"Otou-san!! I'm going to be out for just a while!!" Hinata told her father.

"Aah. Be back within two hours. By then, dinner will be ready."

"Hai."

Hinata wandered around Konoha, and arrived at a small park. When she reached the playground of the park, she was surprised to see Sasuke and Hikari on one of their dates.

"Sasuke-san? Hikari-san? Is that you?"

"Hn." Sasuke nodded, acknowledging her in his own special way.

"Hinata-chan!!" Hikari squealed but Hinata could tell by the look in her eyes that she was not pleased at all. Taking the warning from the raven-haired girl, Hinata said, "Ummmm… yeah… I'd better go." While thinking, 'Jeez… what's stuck up that girl's butt sideways?' (A/N: Guess our little girl's growing up!!)

She left awkwardly and decided that even though it had barely been forty-five minutes, she would go home.

When she was about five or six blocks away from her house when she heard two familiar snickers.

"Well, well." One of the voices taunted. "Now… don't you look familiar? Wonder who you could be… oh yeah… that little pipsqueak from Monday!!"

"Missed us? You have great timing, showing up now when it's dark and no one will see!! I was just thinking how bored I was too…" the other one chuckled.

Sakon and Ukon quickly grabbed the terrified girl and dragged her into the closest alleyway there. In the alleyway, they were beating her up again, just like on the first day of school, but this time now that they weren't at school. They were able to use weapons that were prohibited on Konoha High's grounds.

Hinata screamed and cried, as waves of pain would hit her. (A/N: I feel so bad, making Hinata get beat up again.)

Hinata spat out some blood and was beginning to feel faint.

'Someone… help!!' she thought weakly. 'Please… anyone…'

Just as Hinata was about to lose consciousness, the harsh blows had stopped.

Hinata summoned all of her strength to lift herself up see why and gasped once she saw the unconscious bullies.

"Don't worry, I have only knocked them out, but we'd better get you out of here." A new voice said to her. Though the voice had comforted her in some way, she was still scared for the voice was also cold sounding… not so friendly-like.

However, it wasn't like Hinata had much of a choice, so she just relaxed when she felt herself being lifted, and closed her eyes, her mind going dark.

The boy carrying the unconscious girl sighed in annoyance but still ran on towards his house. When he arrived there, he swiftly opened the door and laid the girl on the couch in the living room.

He sighed.

'Those idiots are so going to be dead tomorrow.' He thought with a smirk.

To be Continued?

Not as long as the previous chapter but I don't think it was that bad… XD

Wonder who this boy is? Feel free to guess but don't think you'll be getting anything out of me until the next chapter!! But you will find out in the next chapter so yeah… :)

Oh yeah… if there are any NejiSaku fans reading this… would you do me a favor and read my other fic, Ups and Downs? Thanks!!

Anyways… thanx for reading and I hoped you enjoy this chapter!!

Please review and tell me what you think!!

:D


	4. Chapter 3

Replaced

Replaced?

Thank you to the following for reviewing the previous chapter!! :) :

Tip Of The Top Hat

WooHooDork

kerapal bubbles

cherryblossom429

Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish

Anyways… here's the next chapter!! XD

Chapter 3

Recap

_The boy carrying the unconscious girl sighed in annoyance but still ran on towards his house. When he arrived there, he swiftly opened the door and laid the girl on the couch in the living room._

_He sighed._

'_Those idiots are so going to be dead tomorrow.' He thought with a smirk._

End of Recap

Cold jade eyes watched as a pale young girl slowly woke up, the owner of the eyes sighed in annoyance.

Hinata rubbed her eyes sleepily, and groaned in pain. Her body was really sore. It was then she remembered everything that had happened the night before. She gasped and immediately faced her rescuer to thank him.

She saw a boy that looked around her age who had blood red hair and jade-colored eyes that were surrounded by black eyeliner?

"Ano… arigatou… for ano… helping me." She said meekly.

She slowly lifted herself off the couch and stood up, slightly faltering, due to the small waves of pain shooting up her spine. She forced a smile and was about to leave the little house until the boy blocked the door, causing Hinata to slightly panic.

She looked at him confused and all he did was raise an imaginary eyebrow and then she realized that she was practically naked. All she was wearing was her bra and boxers, with bandages covering her midriff to heal the bruises that formed the night before. She blushed but was still confused. Before the incident, she was wearing a blouse and a knee-length lavender skirt but where did the boxers come from… and wear did her blouse go? She blushed even more.

'Don't tell me he…? Oh well… he took off my clothes just to help me I guess…' Hinata thought. Suddenly, a voice cut in, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"Hinata-chan!! Are you okay? You shouldn't be standing right now… go sit back down!!"

A pink blur tackled her none-too-gently onto the couch, and when Hinata focused her slight blurry eyesight, she realized that it was none other than Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" she winced slightly from the tackle.

Sakura noticed and said sheepishly, "I'm sorry about that… but you should still rest a bit more. Oh yeah…" she pointed to the boy who was still standing by the door. "That's Pa- Gaara-kun, my b-"

"Friend."

Sakura was interrupted by Gaara, which made Hinata freeze for a second, since she had finally heard the boy speak. Gaara gave Sakura an unreadable look but Sakura still was able to understand it and muttered a slight "sorry" to him.

"Oi!! Sakura-chan!! Can you help me out in the kitchen for a second?" a new voice said from another room.

"M'kay Temari-chan!! I'll be right there."

Sakura smiled at Hinata and then said to Gaara, "Keep an eye on her for now, if she gets hurt, I don't care if you're the champion fighter from the Sand Region! I'll just beat you up with my own superior skills!!" Sakura chirped cheerily, though her voice did have a tone of menace in it.

Gaara smirked at the rosette and walked over towards her before ruffling up her pink glossy hair, causing the girl to squeal and run off after sticking her tongue out at the teenager.

Hinata smiled. 'Are they really just friends? They would look so cute together!! Wait… earlier before Gaara interrupted, what was Sakura going to say? B-? What starts with a B? Oh my god!! I think he is her boyfriend!!' Hinata thought excitedly. She was going to stand up to ask him, until she remembered her clothing situation.

"Gaara-san? Um… thanks and everything but um…" Hinata trailed off, wondering how to ask where her clothes were, politely.

Gaara surveyed her with his jade eyes before saying, "Sakura's still washing them. She said they were too dirty to be worn but they should be done soon. Here… follow me."

Gaara led her to upstairs to Sakura's room, a room with chocolate-colored walls. Inside the room was a pink colored with brown polka dotted bed, a few windows, a big closet, a couple of boxes, a desk, a drawer with lots of picture frames on it and a lot more stuff. Hinata loved it.

"You can wait in here. Sakura will bring the clothes soon."

With that, Gaara left.

For the first five minutes, Hinata resisted snooping around in her friend's room, remembering her manners. However, the Hyuuga girl just couldn't stand it anymore after the 15th minute. It would surprise many how curious this shy girl could be.

Hinata went towards the drawer, since all the pictures that were on it had attracted her attention the most. She then noticed that almost all of the pictures were faced down so that you couldn't see the picture at all, but decided to ignore those certain pictures for now.

There was a picture of four people which only three Hinata could recognize: Sakura, Temari and Gaara. The fourth person had some kind of weird purple makeup on his face, and he had a black hood on, covering his head.

"That's my brother, Kankuro." A voice offered from near the door of the room, surprising Hinata for a second.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled. "Here are your clothes!! Lemme re-wrap your bandages before you put them back on."

Both of the girls sat on Sakura's bed as she tended Hinata's wounds.

Sakura beamed. "Yes!! The ointment worked again!!"

"Again?"

"Yup!! Gaara is into karate… fighting… boxing… whatever it's called. So, he gets hurt quite often so that leaves me to help him out!!" Sakura explained.

Hinata smiled. "You should be a doctor when you grow up."

Sakura's smile faltered a little and Hinata noticed and began wondering what she had said wrong.

"Ano… did I say something? I didn't mean to offend you!"

Sakura blinked in confusion and forced a smile. "Oh! No!! Of course not!! I'm told that a lot!! I'm not offended!!"

"Do you have something against doctors?"

"No… it's just that… my parents were both great doctors and I'm proud of them for it but becoming a doctor just doesn't sound… right." Sakura tried to explain what she felt but she didn't know the right words. "Does that even make any sense?"

"Mmmmm… I guess… why not?"

"I mean… I do love healing people and everything but… yeah…" Sakura trailed off silently.

"Oh… oh yeah. Thanks for healing me earlier!!" Hinata said, gratefully. "I should be going home. My dad's probably worried sick." Hinata grimaced inwardly, thinking of her stern father.

Sakura noticed and thought, 'Hyuuga Hiashi. Haven't seen him for a while.'

"Here… can I come and drop you off? Please with a cherry on top?!" Sakura pouted, making the other girl laugh.

"Of course!! Maybe you can stay for lunch too?!" Hinata asked, excitedly before adding, "Please with a cherry on top?!"

Sakura smirked. "Well… if you insist…" she winked.

Both girls giggled, one happy to find a true friend in this new place and the other happy to find a real friend to have since… that day.

After saying goodbye to Gaara and Temari, who had introduced after insisting Hinata to eat breakfast, Sakura and Hinata headed towards the Hyuuga Manor.

In the Manor:

Hyuuga Hiashi was furious. His precious daughter had been missing all night and he was worried for his shy and innocent princess.

Finally, the door opened, revealing his nephew, Hyuuga Neji.

"Have you found her yet?"

"No, Hyuuga-san." Neji winced at his uncle's harsh tone but he understood how worried Hiashi was for Hinata. He didn't blame him for he knew how gullible Hinata was and could have been easily tricked or kidnapped.

Ding Dong

The door opened once more, revealing two figures.

"Yo. Neji!! Sorry man but we couldn't find her!!"

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke entered the huge household. They were also trying to help their close friend but neither of them were able to find the missing girl.

"We checked the park where Sasuke saw her last night but she wasn't there!!"

Hiashi sighed. "Never mind. Why don't you two stay for lunch and then we can continue looking."

The boys agreed.

"Hn."

"Do you have any ramen in this huge empty mansion?"

Ding Dong

Sasuke opened the door revealing… his girlfriend, who he was surprised to see.

Takahashi Hikari pouted. "There you are Sasuke-kun!! Why are you here, babe? I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go see this new movie!!"

"Hikari… now is not the time. Hinata is missing."

Hikari cocked her head to the side in confusion, reminding the three younger guys of someone else. Someone who was their best friend ever since young… someone who was always there for them before.

'Or used to…' they thought.

"Never mind, Hikari-san. Why don't you join us for lunch as well?"

"Sure!!"

Ding Dong

This time, thankfully, it was Hinata who greeted them.

"Hinata-chan!! You're okay!! Look Hiashi!! It's Hinata-chan!!"

"Hinata-sama…" Neji said. "Where were you?"

Before Hinata could apologize or explain, her father embraced her.

"Hinata… where were you? I was so worried." Her father released her and surveyed her with his own pupil-less eyes.

Hinata felt guilty for causing so much trouble.

"Ano… I-I… um…" Hinata stuttered out since she didn't know what to say. 'Great… just when I thought I got over this problem.' She thought, miserably.

A new voice rescued Hinata from her uncomfortable spot. "Good afternoon, Hyuuga-san." Sakura greeted with a smile, in a very polite tone. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Hiashi and the other people in the room looked behind Hinata and saw the rosette.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered softly.

"S-Sakura? Is that you?" Hiashi asked.

Before he could say anything else, they heard someone yell, "Hinata-onee-chan!!"

"Hanabi-chan?" Hanabi ran over to give her sister a hug and Hinata returned the hug affectionately.

"Hanabi-sama." Neji acknowledged her.

"Hiya pipsqueak!" Naruto greeted.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Hanabi released her sister and scowled at the Uchiha. She was about to retort something when she heard someone else greet her. "Hanabi-chan? Is that you? Wow… you sure grew a lot this summer!!"

Hanabi turned around and saw Sakura. "Sakura-onee-chan!! (A/N: Sakura isn't actually Hanabi's sister, Hanabi just thinks of her as a big sister…) I missed you all summer!! Why didn't you come visit me!!" she pouted as she gave the rosette a hug.

Sakura smiled at the seven-year-old. "Um… I was busy!! I'm really sorry though!! Look… I even made cookies to bring you!! The ones you always liked."

Hanabi grinned. "Mmmm… I guess your apology is accepted then!!"

"Okay then… um… I guess I should go then… Bye Hinata-chan!! I'll see you at school!!" Sakura said quickly and began hurriedly towards the door.

"Wait Sakura-chan!! I thought-" "Sakura." Hiashi interrupted his daughter.

Sakura turned around to face the elder. "Hm?"

"Why don't you join us for lunch?" Hinata beamed after hearing this and silently prayed that Sakura would say yes.

"Um…" Sakura said hesitantly. 'I would love to spend time with Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan, Hiashi-san and maybe Neji… but them…' she looked at the other teens who were now talking quietly among themselves. She quickly looked back once a certain Uchiha noticed her staring.

"Please, Sakura-onee-chan? Make it up for summer time?" Hanabi pleaded.

Sakura reluctantly relented and Hanabi and Hinata cheered, Neji and Hiashi chuckled, Naruto grinned, Hikari scowled, and Sasuke stared (A/N: at her…)

As the table was set, Sakura silently prayed. "Oh… dear Kami-sama… please let me live through this gonna-be-awkward lunch."

To be Continued?

I didn't really like this chapter… nothing much happened except that it showed the mystery person was Gaara. Ooh-la-la!! Sorry if it wasn't that interesting!! :P

Questions you might be wondering:

1.) How do Hinata's family know Sakura?

2.) Is Gaara really, as Hinata suspects, Sakura's boyfriend?

3.) Why were those pictures flipped down?

Any other questions I didn't think of?

XD

All these questions will be answered soon!! ;)

Anyways… thanks for reading and please review!!


	5. Chapter 4

Replaced?

Hey everyone!! Before I start the chapter… just wanna say thanks to the following peeps for reviewing the previous chapter for me!!:) :

NinaSakura45

Mezumi Azuma

Tip Of The Top Hat

xXxyellow-rose-violinistxXx

kerapal bubbles

candyluver

Mariegurl

Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish

Really… thanks for the reviews!! They mean a lot to me!! If I ever forget anyone… tell me so I can add you in!!:)

Anyways… here we go…

Chapter 4

Recap

"_Why don't you join us for lunch?" Hinata beamed after hearing this and silently prayed that Sakura would say yes._

"_Um…" Sakura said hesitantly. 'I would love to spend time with Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan, Hiashi-san and maybe Neji… but them…' she looked at the other teens who were now talking quietly among themselves. She quickly looked back once a certain Uchiha noticed her staring._

"_Please, Sakura-onee-chan? Make it up for summer time?" Hanabi pleaded._

_Sakura reluctantly relented and Hanabi and Hinata cheered, Neji and Hiashi chuckled, Naruto grinned, Hikari scowled, and Sasuke stared (A/N: at her…) _

_As the table was set, Sakura silently prayed. "Oh… dear Kami-sama… please let me live through this gonna-be-awkward lunch."_

End of Recap

Uzumaki Naruto stared at his bowl of ramen greedily. He was starving from looking for Hinata but there was still one thing stopping him for eating… too many vegetables in the soup. Whenever he tried to scoop out some ramen to eat… there would always be something green on it.

'Damn… how much green stuff can a bowl of ramen have?' Naruto complained silently. He hated vegetables with a burning passion and he never had this problem before.

'Jeez… why are they still there?! Why hasn't Sakura-chan picked them out for me yet?! Oh… right… why would she do that for me after what I did to her last year? Damn Naruto… you really screwed up this time.'

While he had been busy reprimanding himself, he didn't notice that a new bowl of ramen was sitting in front of him without any vegetables… the nasty green stuff.

After a few moments, Naruto sighed to himself. 'Okay Naruto… if you wanna be the president anytime in your life… you're…' Naruto gulped. 'You're gonna have to be able to conquer your fea- no… not fear… I'm Uzumaki Naruto!! I'm not afraid of these… v-v-vegetables!!'

He scowled his bowl of ramen until he finally realized that there were no vegetables in his bowl.

'Eh? Where did they go?!' Naruto though confused, 'Oh well… I'm not complaining!!'

He grinned and began slurping up his beloved ramen.

"Yo… Neji!! This stuff is good!! You're so damn lucky to have this!! It's better than instant ramen!! If I were you… I'd have this everyday!!" Naruto chirped cheerfully while still eating his food, causing Hiashi to frown at the food flying from the blonde's mouth.

'Teenagers these day…' he thought to himself. 'No manners at all. Hn'

Everyone laughed at the blonde who was now sheepishly scratching the back of his head while apologizing to the head of the Hyuuga family.

Hinata beamed. This day was turning out even better than what she had thought it would have. She watched as Hikari tried to feed her boyfriend some of his ramen, then watched as her cousin scolded her younger sister gently for complaining about ramen for lunch instead of having cookies.

"Hanabi-sama… cookies are for desserts and snacks. They do not make an appropriate lunch. If you want to yell at someone for the ramen… we have the idiot over there." Neji said while nodding towards the blonde who had went back to slurping up his ramen. Neji sighed and went back to eating his ramen… remembering his table manners unlike _someone_.

Hinata stifled a giggle when her younger sister stuck-out her tongue at the unknowing brunette.

"I saw that, Hanabi-sama."

Or so she thought…

Meanwhile, Sakura scrunched her eyebrows at the tomatoes floating in her own ramen. Just about everyone in Konoha knew of her dislike of tomatoes, which was why she had been given a special bowl of ramen with no tomatoes.

'Crap… why did I just have to sacrifice my own bowl for him!! I'm so stupid!!' she thought. 'Oh well… I'm starving!! I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday.'

Sakura sighed and continued picking at her food.

Sasuke watched as the pink-haired girl sitting across from him swallowed a small piece of tomato unwillingly while leaning his head back to avoid the ramen Hikari was trying to feed him. He knew that she was the one who had helped the clueless Naruto just now, but was surprised she decided to actually eat the tomatoes.

'Before Sakura would just give all her tomatoes to me… while she took Naruto's vegetables…' he thought, while slightly recalling all the times when it had only been them three before they had befriended the others.

"Haruno…" he winced inwardly at the way he addressed her since he had never called her that before, but after what had happened before… it wouldn't be right to call her so familiarly anymore. It's not like today was the day he would start using suffixes!! "You don't have to eat your tomatoes, you know that right?"

Sakura frowned at the person who was talking to her. "Oh… it's okay… _Uchiha-san_…" she replied with an emphasis to the way she called him. "I've developed quite a liking to these… things over the summer."

To prove her point, she ate another piece of tomato while inwardly disgusted at the taste it was emitting in her mouth.

Sasuke smirked inwardly. He could read her like a book, so noticing the disgust she was trying to hide wasn't that hard. "Aah… very well then." He stopped smirking however when some ramen was forced inside his mouth by his girlfriend which had almost choked him.

"Isn't this good, Sasuke-kun?!" Hikari beamed.

"Aah."

A few more minutes went by before… "Sakura-chan?" Hinata said to the girl sitting next to her.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a mykunai? Because I made one earlier and I wanted to add you if you had one…" Hinata said.

"Oh… um… no." Sakura lied. "But tell you what, I'll make an account tonight when I go on my laptop."

Sasuke and Naruto frowned.

'Why is she lying? She still has a mykunai the last time I checked!! I mean… she's like addicted to it!! She's online every time I'm on and that's saying something!! But then again… I haven't seen her online since the end of school last year.' Naruto thought.

'I guess she deleted hers.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Hinata beamed at the pink haired girl. "Oh… how about after lunch you come up to my room and we can make one right there?!" she asked eagerly.

Sakura beamed back. "Sure!! That would be great!!"

"Why don't you two go up now since it seems you both are done with your ramens. Go ahead… you are both excused!!" Hiashi said kindly.

"Arigato otou-san!!" Hinata and Sakura went upstairs to Hinata's room eagerly.

Hiashi's sharp eyes caught Naruto trying to excuse himself as well. "Not so fast Naruto… you have to stay and clean up the mess you made earlier."

Naruto groaned.

Upstairs:

Sakura sat in Hinata's chair facing her computer as she filled in some required fields in order to make a mykunai.

"You're only 13?!" Hinata asked, when Sakura entered her birthday.

"Mhmm… I skipped a grade…" Sakura told her.

"Wow…"

"What… I'm not THAT smart… you know Shikamaru??" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded as an image of a sleeping brunette popped out in her head.

"Well… he's smart enough to be a junior… maybe even a senior right now!!" Sakura exclaimed before adding, "But… well…"

"He's lazy." Hinata finished for her while giggling.

Sakura nodded before saying, "Okay… I have an account now!! Here… wait a second so I can add you!!"

Sakura entered Hyuuga Hinata in the search box and quickly found her. She requested her as a friend then turned to Hinata and said, "All done!! Oh my god!! Let's take a picture together for my default!!"

Hinata immediately agreed and both of them started taking a lot of pictures. Both of the girls laughed as they looked at each picture they had just taken. Finally they each chose their favorite to use their default and about then, it was time for Sakura to go back home. The girls hugged each other and said their goodbyes and Sakura promised Hanabi that she would come to visit soon.

Days went by until one day; Hinata received an IM and went to go see who sent it. She wasn't surprised to see that it was Sakura.

**SimplySak:** Heyyy Hinata!!

**HH.Princess: **Hi

**SimplySak:** Oh yeah um are you doing anything next next Friday night?

**HH.Princess:** I don't know why?

**SimplySak:** Its Temari-chans birthday party and I wanted to know if you could come

**HH.Princess:** Oh. Where is it and what time?? Who else is going??

**SimplySak:** Its at a club a few blocks down from our school but don't worry because no one will try to pull anything on us. That's what Gaara-kuns for!!:)

**HH.Princess:** lol (A/N:I'm trying not to use too many abbreviations since not everyone will know them but everyone knows lol is laugh out loud right?!)

**SimplySak:** :D yeah and its from nine to uh… oh yeah we're having a sleepover!! Could you stay?! I could drop you off the next morning!!

**HH.Princess: **I can ask my dad later but who else is going to be there??

Though Hinata didn't mind meeting new people, Temari was a sophomore and there were two other sophomores that Hinata really didn't want to have to meet again. Sakon and Ukon.

**SimplySak:** I dunno… so far we invited you, Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu, Kiba, and some of Kankuro's friends who I don't know.

Hinata thought for a minute. She already knew Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu, since they were some of Sakura's close friends. She wasn't so sure who Kiba was though but…

**HH.Princess:** okay then I will ask otou-san tonight at dinner.

**SimplySak: **:) okay then!!33 I gotta go now… see ya at school tomorrow!!3

**HH.Princess:** bye

**SimplySak:** buhbyeee!!

Hinata then signed off and quickly logged into mykunai.

_You've received 5 new friend requests._

Hinata clicked on the link to see her requesters, who turned out to be all of her new friends she had met through her cousin: Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Hikari.

She quickly accepted all of their requests and added them as a friend.

"HINATA!! GET DOWN HERE!! ITS TIME FOR DINNER!!"

"H-Hai…"

Hinata closed her laptop and ran down the stairs to go eat with her family.

To be Continued?

Sorry but I had to stop right there. Sorry if it wasn't as long as you wanted but hey… I updated!!:) not a really exciting chapter but... :P sorry!!XD

For those who don't get mykunai… its basically myspace but being my dorky self, I replaced the space with kunai. Why?! Because it's Naruto world baby!!XD

So… anyways… hoped you like this chapter and thank you for reading!!

Please please please review!!:)


	6. Chapter 5

Replaced?

Hey everyone!! Before I start the chapter, I just wanna say thank you to the following as usual… for reviewing the previous chapter!!:) the reviews mean a lot to me!! They let me know that there's at least someone in the world reading and enjoying my fics!!:

xXxyellow-rose-violinistxXx

candyluver

Sakurachan623

alayneni

Mezumi Azuma

Tip of the Top Hat

c3c-shal-pon-ALL

kerapal bubbles

Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish

Mariegurl

You might have noticed that I didn't reply to your reviews like I normally would have… I'm sorry about that… you see… my dad had blocked fanfiction for a while because I'd spend more time reading fanfiction than doing my homework… oops…:) but now he unblocked it again so all is well!!:DDD

Chapter 5

Recap

_Hinata then signed off __and quickly logged into mykunai._

_You've received 5 new friend requests._

_Hinata clicked on the link to see her requesters, who turned out to be all of her new friends she had met through her cousin: Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Hikari._

_She quickly accepted all of their requests and added them as a friend._

"_HINATA!! GET DOWN HERE!! ITS TIME FOR DINNER!!"_

"_H-Hai…"_

_Hinata closed her laptop and ran down the stairs to go eat with her family._

End of Recap

_Welcome SimplySak!! You have received 12 new friend requests and 11 new messages!!_

Sakura sighed and clicked on the link. She had only just made her mykunai and already, so many people had found out and had immediately requested her. This is what you get for living in a small village for too long.

'Let's see… Ukon and Akon. I'll guess I'll add them just to be nice… but if they pick on Hinata again… they're going down!!' Sakura thought fiercely, remembering how she had first met her new best friend, who had been bullied by the two older kids. She quickly clicked on the accept button before checking to see the other requests.

'Juugo, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro??' Sakura added them at once.

'Who the hell are Akito, Muso, Emi and Haru?? Are they from school??' Sakura just clicked on their profile link and messaged them saying "Um… who are you?!"

'And the last one is… Naruto? How did he find me so fast? I put in a different email address and a fake last name!! Don't tell me he looked through all 500 pages of Sakuras!!' Sakura thought frantically.

She looked at the request once more before ignoring it and clicked on the link to her inbox. Turns out that Muso and Haru were just members of her fanclub while Akito and Emi were the brother and sister who had moved from Konoha during 5th grade. Sakura remembered the twins; they worked on a project with her.

Sakura quickly went back to the requests and added both of them before replying to their messages saying, "oh my gawd!! Sorry I couldn't recognize you guys from your profile pic!! How's America?"

Finally she went back to her inbox to read the last seven messages. Hinata's said she could come to the party, Temari's was asking if she and Hinata wanted to go to the mall tomorrow (Sakura quickly messaged Hinata to ask if she was busy) and Gaara's was just a message he had sent to everyone saying that whoever sent him the next chainmail would die. Sakura rolled her eyes at this while laughing at him.

The last four messages were all from Naruto. Sakura hesitated a little before reading all of them.

"Sakura-chan!! You make another mykunai?! Add me!! I'm really sorry about all the shit that happened back at Kakashi's!! forget and forgive?! I love you!!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at all the blonde's spelling and grammar mistakes. If it had been a year before, she would have replied:

"_haha Naruto… of course I forgive you!!  
How could I stay mad at my little brother!! I love you more!!  
Xoxo_,_ Sakura_33_  
P.S.Just to let you know blondie, it's forgive and forget… not vice versa!! Good thing it was me and not Sasuke-kun who read this!! Otherwise who knows how long he would tease you about it."_

However… that would have been a year before… not now. Sakura sighed before reading the next message.

"_Sakura-chan!! Are you still mad at me?! I'm really sorry!! really really!!  
Why didn't you reply that you couldn't stay mad at your little brother?? You need to reply saying that so I can reply that I'm the older brother because I'm older AND taller than you!! Sakura-chan!! I love you!! P.S. I even used spell check for you!! You should say you're proud!!:)"_

Sakura couldn't help but smile a little at the blonde's words. 'Well someone hasn't changed that much!!' she thought. Then she remembered how he had started avoiding her and ignoring her to hang around with Hikari. It was like she, the _younger _sister… had been replaced with Hikari, the little thief!! Sakura frowned. 'I take that back!!'

Next message:

_"Saku-chan!! Are you even reading my messages?!  
Are you that mad at me?! We've been through a lot of stuff together!! Don't forget that!!  
I miss you lots!! I miss my little sister/ramen buddy/best friend forever!! You know its rude not to ignore messages!! You should reply!! You've ignored my first two messages dude!!"_

'Hypocrite!! You don't have the right to be complaining about how rude it is to ignore things…!! Anyways Naruto… you wrote all these in the same hour!! And judging by its length and correct spelling… you probably wrote them all one after another!! How the hell am I supposed to reply in between!!' Sakura thought while rolling her eyes.

Last message:

"_I know I already have three others messages but hey… fourth time's the charm _(A/N: I know its 3rd times the charm but Naruto doesn't!!) _right?! Anyways… me and the others are gonna be hanging out at the club a few blocks down from school next next friday!! You know the club we used to always go to!! The one that you and Sasuke would sing at!! Ya know?! I wanted to invite Hinata but she said she's busy so I was hoping you could come!! Please!! We're gonna be there from eight to like eleven!! Hope you can come Sakura-chan!! I love you!!"_

'Sorry Naruto but I can't… Temari's birthday!! Too bad!!' Sakura replied in her head. She sighed before closing her laptop.

Even if she did forgive Naruto, she wouldn't go to the club with them. It would be too awkward!!

Naruto was right though… they had been through a lot together. If she were asked who her favorite family member was a year ago, she would have replied, "Naruto" immediately. Even though they weren't blood related at all, Naruto was the closest thing to a family she ever had, since she didn't meet Gaara, Temari and Kankuro until a few weeks before her previous birthday.

Also, if Naruto were to be asked that question… he would have yelled, "Sakura-chan!! My ramen buddy!!"

However, that was a year ago… now her favorite family member would probably be Panda-kun, a.k.a. Gaara-kun. Gaara had comforted her all summer, even more than both Temari and Kankuro combined, which was a hella lot!!

Neither Temari or Kankuro are blood related to her… but, however, there was a slight possibility that Gaara was her cousin or half brother of some sort but unfortunately, no one was sure.

It would be weird if they were actually related though, since at least half the village believed that they were going out. Gaara didn't mind though. He'd rather they believe that than know that they might be siblings.

Flashback

SMACK

_SMACK_

_Sakura giggled as she chucked another pillow at the redhead. "Haha!! Gotcha!! I have skills du-HEY!!" Sakura yelled when another pillow met her face._

_Gaara smirked._

"_Panda-chan… let's stop!! I'm pooped!! Thanks for cheering me up though!!"_

"_Hn. Need to talk about it?"_

_Sakura sighed. "I know I shouldn't let rumors get to me but it bugs me how there are people saying I'm a slut for going out with you so quickly after Sasuke when he got with Hikari, literally five hours after we broke up… ON MY BIRTHDAY!! Who breaks up with their girlfriend when it's her birthday!! It's so unfair!! And now IM the slut?! And he's not a man-whore?!"_

"_Aah."_

"_But I'm really sorry for dragging you into this!! We don't even like each other like that!! You're my brother for heaven's sake!! Not my boyfriend!! I should let them know so they can stop those fucking rumors!!" Sakura scowled._

_Gaara inwardly flinched. He knew Sakura didn't cuss like that unless she was pissed._

_"Sakura… We both know that all those people out there believe we are a couple. Even if we tell them we're not… they probably won't believe us." Gaara said while rubbing his temples tiredly._

_"We could just tell them that we're siblings!! Even if we aren't exactly sure… we could pull it off!! Our eye and hair color are about the same!! Mine are just lighter and brighter!!" Sakura retorted back._

_"Sakura. I don't want anyone to find out about this whole possibly-sibling-thing. I have made a lot of enemies from being one of the best fighters from the Sand region. If they know I have a little sister… they could use you to try to defeat me."_

_"But what about Temari and Kankuro!! Aren't they your siblings though?"_

_"They know how to fight and protect themselves. You need to know how in order to survive in Sand. You, however don't, and as much as I wish I could protect you… I can't be with you 24/7."_

_"I can protect myself!! How do you think I lasted in Sound?!"_

_"You had Naruto with you to protect you. As you know, there are a lot of rumors about him being a monster and all that stuff so the others would obviously stay away!!"_

_"They know the rumors?? How?!"_

_"Naruto is a fighter as well. His records go through a lot of regions every single time he enters a fighting competition. But that's not my point. My point is that no one is going to find out that you might be my sister. End of discussion."_

_Sakura sighed. "Okay then… Thanks for caring about me so much."_

_Gaara didn't reply…He needed to get her to stop acting so depressed all the time… it didn't suit her at all. So…_

_SMACK_

_"HEY!! WHY DID YOU THROW THAT PILLOW AT ME?! I SAID WE WERE DONE WITH THE PILLOW FIGHT!! YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN!!" Sakura shrieked._

_Thus the beginning of another pillow fight._

End of Flashback

Sakura sighed.

What if one day, Naruto and Gaara would have to fight in a competition? It would be the battle between her beloved brothers. If that happened… was she expected to choose between the two of them? She would never be able to choose.

'Naruto…' Sakura thought. 'Even if I do forgive you... I doubt that things will go back the way it used to be. If we go back to being best of friends… it would just make that decision harder…'

_RING!!_

_RING!!_

_RING!!_

Sakura picked up her phone.

"Sakura-chan? Did you get my message on mykunai? Otou-san said I could go." Hinata's voice came from the phone.

"yeah… I replied to it already. Temari wanted to know if you and me could go to the mall with her tomorrow. We could pick you up and maybe you could stay for dinner? And then we could go watch a movie!! It is a three-day weekend after all!! No school on Monday!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm sure I can go. Otou-san said to quit asking me for permission to go everywhere. He says that he trusts you so as long as you're there… I can go." Hinata said.

"Okay then!! We'll pick you up at 10 okay?!" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Hai." Hinata agreed.

"See ya then!! Buhbyeee!!" Sakura said before hanging up.

'Can't wait for tomorrow!!' she thought excitedly.

To be Continued?

Sorry it's a short chapter!! I promise the next one will be longer!! Sorry!! Really am!! Hope your not mad!!:) 33

Still… I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

Thanks for reading and please review!!


	7. Chapter 6

Replaced?

**Hey everyone!! Before I continue onto the reviewers… I just wanna let you know that this might possibly be the last update until probably mid or late August!! I'm sorry about this but I'm going over to spend the free months with my relative and I'm not so sure if I will have internet connections with my laptop. There is a computer there but I don't know if my uncle would appreciate all the Naruto chapters on his working device!!:P But I'll try my best 'kay?! Thanks!!**

Now onto the reviewers!! Thank you to the following for reading and reviewing the previous chapter!!:)

kerapal bubbles

xXxyellow-rose-violinistxXx

PR Sakura

Tip Of The Top Hat

Mezumi Azuma

kirei na yukki

candyluver

Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish

alayneni

Okay… now onto the chapter!!:DDDD

Chapter 6

Recap

_What if one day, Naruto and Gaara would have to fight in a competition? It would be the battle between her beloved brothers. If that happened… was she expected to choose between the two of them? She would never be able to choose._

'_Naruto…' Sakura thought. 'Even if I do forgive you... I doubt that things will go back the way it used to be. If we go back to being best of friends… it would just make that decision harder…'_

_RING!!_

_RING!!_

_RING!!_

_Sakura picked up her phone._

"_Sakura-chan? Did you get my message on mykunai? Otou-san said I could go." Hinata's voice came from the phone._

"_yeah… I replied to it already. Temari wanted to know if you and me could go to the mall with her tomorrow. We could pick you up and maybe you could stay for dinner? And then we could go watch a movie!! It is a three-day weekend after all!! No school on Monday!!" Sakura exclaimed._

"_I'm sure I can go. Otou-san said to quit asking me for permission to go everywhere. He says that he trusts you so as long as you're there… I can go." Hinata said._

"_Okay then!! We'll pick you up at 10 okay?!" Sakura asked eagerly._

"_Hai." Hinata agreed._

"_See ya then!! Buhbyeee!!" Sakura said before hanging up._

'_Can't wait for tomorrow!!' she thought excitedly._

End of Recap

_Ding Dong_

Hinata beamed and ran towards the door. 'They're finally here!!' Hinata thought excitedly.

She opened the door, revealing a girl with sandy shades of blonde hair, who looked a bit older than her.

"Your Hinata right?" the girl asked. After Hinata nodded, she continued, "Hi!! I'm Temari!! I never really got to introduce myself that other day. So yeah… Sorry we're late!! Sakura decided it would be smart to try and take a short cut which turned out to be way longer!!"

Hinata laughed at the image of her pink haired friend trying to direct a frustrated Temari who was driving, around Konoha.

"I'm not surprised. That sounds so much like her!!" Hinata said.

"Yeah…" Temari agreed, "C'mon!! Let's go!!"

Hinata joined Sakura in the backseat of the red Porsche (sp?) and both of them sang along with Temari and the radio. Hinata laughed and was slightly surprised how well her best friend could sing.

"Dang Sakura-chan!! You're really good at singing!!" Hinata complimented.

Sakura laughed. "You're super uber good too, Hinata-chan!!"

"Thanks but you're like professional good!! Ya'know what I mean?" Hinata replied.

Sakura was about to say something back but Temari cut in. "Oh you don't know? Sakura-chan used to love singing especially with her friends!! You know the club we're going to this Friday? Sakura-chan used to be a featured singer there!!"

Hinata eyes widened. "Oh my god!! That's so cool!! You have to sing at the party Sakura-chan!!"

Sakura sent a mini glare to the driver before replying to Hinata, "I don't know Hinata… I don't really like singing anymore."

"Oh."

The girls sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until they finally arrived at the mall.

"YAY!! We're finally here!!" Sakura yelled excitedly.

Hinata turned to her asking, "What are you planning to buy?"

"Clothes to wear for the club night of course!!" Sakura chirped back. "Oh my god!! You HAVE to let me do you hair that night!! Please?! I'm already doing Temari-chans!!"

Hinata thought for a second. "Sure why not?"

"YAY!! Come over a few hours before the party!! We can bring you over too!!"

"Hai."

"Hinata, you're trusting this little clutz of here with your precious hair? You sure are brave!" Temari teased, while ruffling up the girl's hair.

Hinata laughed and pulled away while replying, "Just as brave as you are!!"

Sakura grinned. "C'mon!! Let's go inside already!!"

The girls entered almost every store in the huge mall and every other time, one of them would buy and item. Finally, they decided that they needed a break and stopped by a small ice cream parlor. Temari ordered orange sorbet for herself; cookie dough flavored ice cream for Hinata, and chocolate fudge for Sakura. She also remembered to make sure that Sakura's had sprinkles on it; she didn't want to face the wrath of the pink-haired girl when she didn't have her sprinkles.

Hinata and Sakura waited patiently for their ice cream and eagerly accepted their ice cream handed to them by Temari.

"Oh yeah… before I forget, Sakura…" Temari started, "Kiba called the other day. He said you could pick up Chidori tomorrow. His sister says that he's fine now."

Sakura smiled immediately. "Finally!! I've been missing Chidori forever!!"

Hinata was puzzled. "Who's Chidori?"

"My puppy!!" Sakura answered proudly.

"Chidori means a thousand birds… and he's a dog?" Hinata said uncertainly.

Sakura grinned. "His barks sound just like some birds!! It's kinda freaky now that I think about it but he's really really cute and friendly!! You should see him some day!!"

Hinata nodded while licking her spoon clean the ice cream before digging out another spoonful.

While they enjoyed their ice cream, Hinata noticed a group sitting at the table next to them. The group consisted of four guys, who Hinata admitted were all pretty dang attractive and good looking. They were all staring at the girls, mostly Temari, while whispering some words that Hinata couldn't make out.

Temari's sharp eyes were also observing the group. Sakura was a bit confused about the silence at first since her back was facing the group, but then she felt the stares behind her stares and looking at Temari only confirmed it.

Sakura spoke in a low voice so only the two girls could hear, "Let's get outta here!! I don't wanna deal with them right now."

Temari agreed and they all left the tables to go pay for their ice creams but then the waiter refused the money. "Oh…why the guys over there already covered for you."

Temari rolled her eyes and walked out of the parlor with the other two following her but she could tell that there were others following as well. 'Oh the benefits from having your two brothers being two famous fighters from Sand. You just gotta learn how to defend yourself." Temari sighed.

Finally the four boys decided to catch their attention, which they didn't know they already had. "Hey you!! In the four pigtails!! You're Temari of Sand right?"

Temari turned around to face them. "What of it?"

"How about you and your friends join us and I'll try not to kick your brother's ass this upcoming tournament?" a brunette called out while his friends whooped out in laughter.

Temari was ready to beat the living shit out of them but then Sakura stopped her. "I got this one, Tem!!" she whispered.

Temari nodded before Sakura turned around and started to walk towards the group.

"Dude!! That's the hottie from Konoha Middle that we saw last year!! I think her name is… Haruno… something. Aya kept on complaining about her since Konoha kicked our team's asses last year in volleyball!!" the blonde of their group said to his friends, letting Sakura know that they were freshmen like her.

"Hey boys." She said flirtatiously with a seductive smile.

Hinata was about to run up to her saying, 'what the fuck' but Temari told her, "Don't worry. Sakura-chan knows what to do."

"Hey gorgeous!! Wanna come over my house tonight to watch a movie?!" a redhead asked eagerly.

Sakura pouted, acting all confused. "Me? You want me to come over and watch a movie with you?" she asked while pointing at herself.

The boys nodded and Sakura added, "Then can I give you a little something something?" Sakura winked.

The boys grinned while Sakura suddenly smirked devishly.

_BAM_

_GROAN_

_SLAP_

_BAM_

_BAM_

The redhead clutched his area protectively, while his friends were holding protectively either their face, eye or foot.

"Feisty aren't we."

Sakura winked again while Hinata and Temari laughed at the pathetic boys. Then they all left, heading for the car while high fiving each other and laughing still. Pretty soon, they were back into the Porsche singing to songs again.

"Hey Sakura-chan!! Where did you learn how to punch and slap like that?" Hinata asked.

"My family." Sakura answered while winking at Temari who was grinning.

"So Temari-chan… how do you think we should fix our precious Hinata-chan's hair?" Sakura asked her sister.

"Hmmmmmm… oh I know!!" Temari stopped the car at the red light and then motioned for Sakura to come closer. She then whispered a few words Sakura's ear while the pink haired girl squealed. Sakura leaned back into her seat again as Temari started the car again.

"Temari!! That would look so cute on her!!" Sakura said approvingly. "Hinata!! You're gonna look so hott on Friday!! Especially with the clothes we chose out today!!" Sakura sang out.

"Huh?? What about my hair?" Hinata asked confused.

"You'll see on Friday!! It's a surprise!!" Sakura and Temari said in unison.

Hinata sighed before asking Sakura, "What are you doing for Temari-chan's hair?"

Sakura thought for a second until Temari quickly intervened, "You're just going to straighten it!! That's all!! I don't trust you with my hair besides that!!"

"What the hell Tem?! I am pretty dang good with hair kay?! I did everyone's hair last year for graduation!!"

Temari hmphed stubbornly. "So? You're just going to straighten it Sak!!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly.

The rest of the day went by fast and before she knew it, Hinata was back at home in the Hyuuga Compounds.

"Hinata-sama?"

"Yes Neji-ni-san?"

"Are you joining me and the others this Friday?"

"I would love to but I already promised to go somewhere with Sakura-chan!! It's Temari-chan's birthday!! But it's at the same place so I can try to hang out with you guys as well."

Neji nodded before leaving his cousin.

'I've never seen Sakura at that club ever since she left our group. It seems this Friday will turn out quite interesting… knowing the way things can get in a club… Hn.' Neji thought to himself. He had no idea how right he was.

To be Continued?

Sorry!! No action really in this chapter but the club chapter is coming very soon!! maybe even the next one so there will definitely be some action in there!! Sorry if it seems rushed!! I wrote this all in a few hours since I wanted to leave you guys with one more chapter before I leave tonight!!

Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!! Please review!!:)


	8. Chapter 7

Replaced?

Hehe… once again, I'm sorry for this late update but as I told you, I went with my family on vacation and everything and once we came back, the time difference and everything, and I'm going to a new school this year so I kinda didn't update for a while. Thank you so much for understanding and for your patience!!(:

Anyways… thank you to the following reviewers!!:D

Tip Of The Top Hat

Mezumi Azuma

Deedee2034

Alayneni

Kerapal bubbles

Candyluver

Tainted-Blossom

Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish

And onto the chapters(:

Chapter 7

Recap

"_Hinata-sama?"_

"_Yes Neji-ni-san?"_

"_Are you joining me and the others this Friday?"_

"_I would love to but I already promised to go somewhere with Sakura-chan!! It's Temari-chan's birthday!! But it's at the same place so I can try to hang out with you guys as well."_

_Neji nodded before leaving his cousin._

'_I've never seen Sakura at that club ever since she left our group. It seems this Friday will turn out quite interesting… knowing the way things can get in a club… Hn.' Neji thought to himself. He had no idea how right he was._

End of Recap

Uchiha Sasuke sighed exasperatedly. He and his friends were currently in Ino's house. The guys were downstairs chilling while the girls upstairs were getting ready for the party later on. Sasuke crossed his legs and shut both of his eyes in annoyance.

'I think it's been almost two hours already… how long does it take to put on some clothes and then leave?' he thought.

"Hey teme!! Now what's stuck up your ass? I already sacrificed the big black rolly chair… what else do you want?" Naruto said, still quite pissed over the fact he had to let his best friend use the chair even though it was his turn.

"Hn."

"Hey you guys!! Are you ready? We're going to be coming down soon!!" Ino yelled from upstairs.

"Che… about time." Neji scowled.

However, the frown disappeared once Tenten walked down the stairs her jean short shorts and her brown shirt that read 'These brown eyes will break your heart'. Her brown hair that were usually pulled up into buns were now neatly braided.

Tenten winked at him, mischievously, before striding over him and giving him a peck on his lips. Neji smirked and snaked his left arm around her waist to keep her right next to him.

Ino was next followed by Hikari. Ino's hair was straightened while Hikari had curled her long black hair. Like Tenten, both of them were also wearing jean shorts but their shirts were blue and read 'These blue eyes will make you cry.' (A/N: Yup, matching shirts!! Don't you just love matching shirts with your best friends?) Both girls giggled and walked over to their boyfriends, Ino greeting Shikamaru with a 5 minute make-out session (Naruto: ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww… cooties…) and Hikari giving Sasuke a simple hug.

Yup, believe it or not, Hikari wasn't a slut or a whore… she was just a little bit insecure. Whenever a new person joined their group, she would try to impress them as much as she could, but she never knew that she would go overboard and instead, make bad impressions of herself. Whenever she saw a good looking girl go near Sasuke-kun, she would go on slightly-possessive mode, to make sure no one would snatch him away.

Sasuke smirked. When it was just him, her, and their friends, she wouldn't go on annoying-mode. The way Hikari acted when it was just them-only, was the way Sasuke like her to be, the way that made him ask her out.

And finally, they were ready to leave. They hopped into Sasuke's limo with Naruto last since he was still recovering from that vicious blow from Ino he got for interrupting her making-out time with Shikamaru earlier.

Naruto sighed. 'I knew I should have stayed home and stuck with my instant ramen.'

Sasuke smirked and cast him a knowing glance before nodding towards their chauffeur and then they finally left.

While they continued to drive, Temari's party had already started.

With the number of people who came, they took up about four to five tables. The birthday girl was grinning happily since she was definitely enjoying herself. They had spent the previous hours dancing and a few of them were tired. Temari watched as Sakura danced with Kiba, Hinata danced with Suigetsu. Kankuro was trying to get Juugo to dance with a hopeful pretty girl dancing nearby and Gaara was sitting there next to her, keeping an eye out for Sakura.

The friends who she had invited from her own grade were probably at the bar, dead drunk doing stupid idiotic things but she didn't really care. She walked out onto the dance floor and dragged all of her dancing friends back to the tables. She made them all sit down to listen to what she was going to say next.

"No more dancing 'kay… let do sumthin else…" Temari whined, she was a little bit tipsy from her beverage. "What should we do?"

Sakura took a sip out of her drink and shrugged.

Kiba then suggested, "Truth or dare?"

Karin gave him a weird look, "Who plays truth or dare in a club? We should do that at the sleepover instead!!"

Kiba scowled, "Well I would!! I'd play truth or dare in a club!! Why not? Besides, no males are allowed into the sleepover unless they wanted to get beat up by Gaara!!"

Karin was about to retort something else but Temari interrupted, "Truth or Dare? Yeah let's play that!! Wait… No!!" Temari hesitated, deep in thought. "We shall play… DARE OR TRUTH!!" she announced.

Sakura and Hinata sweatdropped. Yup Temari was definitely drunk.

Kiba grabbed an empty beer bottle from the bar and placed it on the table. He spun it and it landed on Karin.

He grinned evilly and said, "Karin, your dare is to make-out with a random chick for at least one minute!!"

Karin smirked while her boyfriend stood up, immediately disagreeing to it but by the look she sent her, he sighed at sat back down. Karin strutted her way to the dance floor and grabbed a random chick with long blonde hair. Surprisingly, the stranger was a willing party the entire time until everyone then heard:

_**SLAP!!**_

They got a flustered Karin, her face pure red from anger and embarrassment and her hair messed up.

Suigetsu stood up and took her arm and tried to comfort her but all he got was, "Damn bitch groped me!!"

That was it for him, he slammed a fist into the table, causing a huge BAM and then stomped to go find the girl who had molested his girlfriend. He didn't care if it was Karin who initiated it but whoever touched her… DIES!!

A huge shrill shriek was heard barely over the loud roar of the music but everyone who heard it had ignored it and continued to dance or whatever they were doing before. The group shrugged and pretty soon, Suigetsu came back.

Karin grinned and high-fived him and then grabbed the bottle and spun it. It then landed on Kankuro.

"Kay… lemme think." Karin thought for a while before saying, "After this song ends, you have to jump onto that table," she said while pointing at a table across from them, "and dance/sing to the next song."

Kankuro obeyed and waited patiently before hopping onto the table. He sang and dance to 'Gimme More – Britney Spears.' He even pulled up a chair and used a side of it as a pole to start pole dancing. Everyone watched and cheered and laughed. He smirked playfully in return.

Finally the song ended and Kankuro returned and spun the bottle which then landed on Gaara. Suigetsu grinned and was about start saying the dare but Temari quickly whispered something into his ears, causing the grin to grow even wider. He whispered a few words to Kankuro and he nodded back to his sister and then said to Gaara, "You have to do one thing for us later on, if not… there shall be consequences." He added a dramatic effect.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

"It shall be revealed later." Suigetsu said dramatically.

"Hn." He spun the bottle and it landed on Temari. "Sing a song later onstage."

Temari agreed and spun it and it had finally landed on the victim she had hoped for: Sakura. Her plans with Kankuro, Kiba, Karin and Suigetsu had finally worked!

"You need to sing a song after me." She sang.

Sakura frowned and whined, "Temari!!"

She was about to spin the bottle when she was interrupted by a voice, "Oh my gawd!! It's Mademoiselle Cherry!! Where 'ave you been?! I 'ave missed you!!" a blonde with a heavy French accent appeared out of nowhere.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said "Cut it out Deidara!!"

The blonde man smirked and replied, "Okay okay… jeez. But really? What happened? You haven't come for a while!! We had an agreement!!"

'The accent is gone…' Hinata noted.

Sakura smiled and then said, "That we ended a long long time ago."

"Oh yeah…" the blonde had not admitted defeat though, "But you have to at least perform one song today."

"No."

The blonde was about to retort something but Kiba pulled him away from the table and whispered a few words into his ears. Hinata then saw the blonde man nodding back before walking towards the bar and returning with a platter holding two drinks. He placed one in front of Sakura and then said, "At least share one drink with me."

Sakura reluctantly nodded and took the drink handed to her and took a sip out of it, leaving only half of it left. Kiba noticed then mischievously said, "With a glass that small, you're supposed to just gulp it all down at once.

Sakura shrugged and was about to drink the rest when someone shrieked behind her, causing her to accidentally dropping the drink onto the floor. "Oops…" she said while grinning sheepishly.

Deidara groaned and finished his drink. He got up and walked towards the bar and came back with paper towels and a broom to use to clean up the mess. While cleaning, he quickly said to Temari, "You can go sing now. I've already let the DJ know." Temari nodded but before she could begin walking off, Deidara pulled out a few sheets of paper and handed it her, winking. Temari read them and then smirked before going over to Karin and whispered a few words into her ear and then got a nod.

"Karin is going to sing with me… Sit back and watch 'kay?"

All they got was a loud THUMP!! They raised their eyebrows questioning and then noticed that Sakura had fainted. Kiba gave them a thumbs-up and then said, "All is going well."

Temari grinned and then left for the stage with Karin. The music started and Hinata was surprised.

"I've never heard this song before."

"Not many has…" Kiba answered mysteriously.

"Hn." Gaara rolled his eyes and continued holding the unconscious Sakura on his lap.

All the people who were dancing noticed the different song as well as watched the stage curiously. They cheered when they noticed Temari and Karin walking out, both occupying a full circle of light. (A/N: You know… how in concerts there's like a light that focuses on a person singing and stuff?)

(A.N: **Temari** _Karin_ _Both_ Got it?)

**Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?  
Tell me,  
**_**Are-are-are-are you?  
Are you patient,  
Understanding?  
Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I**_

_I've tried every remedy  
And nothing seems to work for me _

It was around then that Sakura woke up. She gazed at the stage and noticed her sister and her friend singing a very familiar song. She looked up at Kiba who was watching the two sing and then poked his arm. She then drunkenly said to him, "What's going on? Why am I not singing with them?" Kiba grinned and then said, "I'll bring you over there 'kay?" They both got up and disappeared into the dance floor.

_**Baby,**_ (**baby**)  
_**This situation's driving me crazy  
And I really wanna be your lady  
But the one before you left me so **_

_Damaged, damaged  
Damaged, damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged, damaged  
So damaged (so damaged)  
And you can blame the one before _

_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
_**(Baby, I gotta know)**_  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
(__**What you are gonna do, baby?)**__  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
_**(Baby, I gotta know)**_  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
__**(What you are gonna do?)**_

Then Hinata noticed Sakura's disapperance. 'Where's Sakura-chan?'

(A/N: and now it all changes… _Sakura __**Karin **_**Temari **_All or the two girls left who are not singing the words in the ()'s… get it?)_

_Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?_

_Tell me,_

"Wait… that voice… it's Sakura-chan!! But where is she?" Hinata's eyes look up down, right left; all over the stage when it finally noticed her pink-haired friend strutting out behind the curtains, the light focusing on her. Everyone else noticed as well and began cheering even louder.

_Are-are-are-are you?  
Are you patient,  
Understanding?  
'Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I _

**You try to gain my trust  
Talking is not enough  
Actions speak louder than words  
You gotta show me something  
**_**My heart is missing some pieces  
I need this puzzle put together again**_

Damaged, damaged  
Damaged, damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged, damaged  
So damaged (_**so damaged**_)  
And you can blame the one before

_Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t?  
Cause it d-a-m-a-g-e-d?  
Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t?_

_Tell me are you up for the challenge  
Cause my heart is  
_  
Damaged, damaged  
Damaged, damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged, damaged  
So damaged _**(so damaged)**_  
And you can blame the one before

Damaged, damaged  
damaged, damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged, damaged  
So Damaged _**(so damaged)**_  
And you can blame the one before

_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
__**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?**_**  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

_My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged_

_My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged_

_My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged_

_My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged_

_My heart is  
Damaged_

The song finally ended and everyone cheered for the girls, the group of friends being the loudest.

"Whoo!! Give it up for Temari, Karin and… our beloved Cherry!!"

Everyone cheered.

Kiba came back around then and then sat down next to Gaara to whisper something into his ears, making the redhead growl in anger. Quickly defending himself, Kiba added, "Hey! A dare's a dare!!"

"Hn." Gaara reluctantly left for the dance floor with Suigetsu following, cackling madly.

Hinata gave Kiba a confused look, causing the dog-loving boy to grin. "Don't worry Hinata-chan. You'll see, you'll see.

Up on stage, the girls went back behind the curtains, waiting for Deidara to continue.

"Anyways… I know most of you have been missing Cherry since she hasn't been visiting for a while so she has decided to give you guys another song she wrote. So… here we go…"

The crowd cheered even louder and the song started.

_It's been a while  
__I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting  
But I'm here now_

Insert wolf-whistles here.

Sakura and the rest of them appeared again on stage but what surprised Hinata was Sakura's dancing partner: Gaara.

'So that was the dare?' Hinata thought.

_I know it's been a while but I'm glad you came  
__And I've been thinking about how you say my name  
__You got my body spinning like a hurricane  
And it feels like you got me going insane_

Hinata watched as Sakura danced with Gaara. They were a perfect couple, the way their eyes matched, their hair colors were similar, their personalities miles apart but as the saying goes, 'opposites attract.' Gaara was surprisingly a very good dancer.

_And I can't get enough, so let me get it up  
__Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
__You ain't gotta be scared we're grown now  
I'm gonna hit defrost on ya, let's get it blazing_

_We can turn the heat up if you wanna__  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna__  
Just wanna move ya but you're froze up  
That's what I'm saying_

_Let me break the ice__  
Allow me to get you right__  
Let you warm up to me__  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot_

Karin and Suigetsu were dancing just as well Sakura and Gaara. And then Hinata was surprised again. Temari had matched up with none other than: Shikamaru.

The usually lazy boy was just as good as the others.

_Let me break the ice__  
Allow me to get you right  
__Let you warm up to me  
__Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot_

_So are you warming up yet?_

You got me hypnotized, I never felt this way  
Got my heart beating like an 808  
Can you rise to the occasion?  
I'm patiently waiting 'cause it's getting late  
And I can't get enough, so let me get it up

"Hinata-chan? What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come?" a blonde ask her surprised.

Hinata took her attention off the dancers and then noticed Naruto. "Naruto-san? Oh sorry!! It was Temari-chan's birthday and everything." She explained.

Naruto gave an 'oh' expression and sat down next to her and both of them watched their friends dancing and Sakura singing.

_Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared we're grown now  
I'm gonna hit defrost on ya, let's get it blazing_

_We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down if you wanna  
Just wanna move ya but you're froze up  
That's what I'm saying_

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot_

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot_

"Wow… I haven't seen Sakura-chan sing for a while." Naruto commented

"She's a wonderful singer." Hinata said.

"Yup!!"

_I like this part, ooh  
It feels kinda good, yeah_

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot_

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot_

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me__  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot_

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot_

The crowd cheered. And all of them went downstage and towards Naruto and Hinata. Temari planted a sloppy kiss on Shikamaru, causing him to blush and call her troublesome. Shikamaru quickly left them, probably to go search for his drunk girlfriend.

"You were great Sakura-chan." Naruto complimented.

"Naruto-kun!!" Sakura squealed before hugging him, surprising the blonde. She pulled away and then fisted her hands and started punching his chest furiously. "You hypocrite!! You bastard!! You betrayed me!!" Sakura was on the verge of crying right now.

Naruto noticed that and quickly tried to explain everything but before he could start, Sakura suddenly collapsed onto him unconscious.

"Sakura-chan?"

Kiba then said, "I guess it's because she never finished the drink, the antidote was at the very bottom so yeah…"

Naruto then became very pissed. "You spiked Sakura-chan's drink? How could you? I outta pun-" "It's kinda late now. We should go home and start the sleepover!!" Temari interrupted.

The others agreed and Gaara took Sakura away from the blonde and carried her piggyback style.

He drove Sakura, Temari, Hinata and Karin to his house while Kiba and Kankuro left to go crash with Suigetsu. After dropping off the girls, he ,too, left for Suigetsu's.

The sleepover was lots of fun, even though Sakura wasn't even awake for it. Hinata had a great time talking to Temari and Karin and watching movies with them. Finally, Karin and Hinata decided to all go to sleep since Temari had already crashed onto the couch half-dead, exhausted from earlier. The two laughed and joined her and Sakura in the living room.

However, just as Hinata was about to drift off to sleep, she noticed a foul smell and then a smoky one. She opened her eyes and all she saw was red. She screamed, scared.

"FIRE!!"

To be Continued?

Omg!! I finally finished… the chapter's really long from the two songs so yeah…:P hope you were satisfied(: the songs were Damaged by Danity Kane and Break the Ice by Britney Spears.

Anyways… I'll try to update ASAP but I don't know since I'm a little worried about this school year… but we shall see!!(:

Thank you for reading and please review(:


	9. Chapter 8

Replaced?

OMG!! You guys might wanna slap me or something but believe it or not… I actually forgot I had stories to update. Really sorry!!:( You see… im used to having schoolwork that's really really easy for me and kind of used to being one of a teacher's favorite student. But now… at my new school, it's quite different but now that im beginning to get more used to it… I guess its time to start updating:P

I was going to update my other story first but then I decided not to since this story had more people waiting for this chapter and I think I chose a really bad place to leave off so yeah… so I really am sorry/

Thank you to the following for reviewing:

xx-tenshi-xx

BloodRoseintheTwilight

CherryBlossom Savior

C3c-shal-pon-ALL

Gothic.Music.Blasts

oXo-yellow-rose-violinist-oXo

Excel Go Boom

Kerapal bubbles

Alayneni

Yami Uchiha

Candyluver

Sweep14

MissDramalicious

Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish

Excel Go Boom

Gothic.Music.Blasts

CherryBlossomSavior

BloodRoseintheTwilight

xx-tenshi-xx

And what you all been waiting for… the chapter:D

Chapter 8

Recap

_The sleepover was lots of fun, even though Sakura wasn't even awake for it. Hinata had a great time talking to Temari and Karin and watching movies with them. Finally, Karin and Hinata decided to all go to sleep since Temari had already crashed onto the couch half-dead, exhausted from earlier. The two laughed and joined her and Sakura in the living room._

_However, just as Hinata was about to drift off to sleep, she noticed a foul smell and then a smoky one. She opened her eyes and all she saw was red. She screamed, scared._

"_FIRE!!"_

End of Recap

Hinata was stunned with fright and shock and couldn't move for the next few moments, and instead, just stared at the dancing dangerous flames in awe. Luckily, Karin had woken up by her scream and had acted fast. She woke up Temari and while the blond frantically called her brothers; she tried her best to wake up the other girl but to no avail. She sighed before noticing the Hinata's figure just standing there.

"OI!! HINATA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT OF HERE!!" Karin ordered.

Hinata's trance ended quickly and she glanced at the girl who had just yelled at her. Karin's eyes softened rather noticeably when she noticed how scared the younger girl had been. "Don't worry about this… it'll all be fine. Gaara and Kankuro are on their way here and should be here any second. Just go outside where it's safe with Temari and wait patiently for me and Sakura."

Hinata obeyed, and she and Temari quickly fled from the burning building. While she and Temari were waiting anxiously for the other two boys to come quickly, she heard a different male's voice call out her name.

"Hinata? What are you doing out here at this time?" Naruto asked from behind her when he noticed the building on the other side of her. "Holy shit!! What happened?"

Hinata just shook her head frantically, still scared until she couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst into tears, which caused the blond boy to instantly pull her into a tight comforting embrace.

Naruto patted the frightened girl's hair, in hopes to comfort her until he heard Temari yell into her phone, "What's taking you two so long?! If Kankuro is driving… this is the time when you would start speeding!!" Without waiting for a response, she continued, "Hurry up!! Karin and Sakura are still trapped in there… I don't know how long it is before the building will collapse!!" And then… she too burst into tears.

If it was any other situation, Naruto would have just let go of Hinata and stare dumbstruck at the crying girl, pointing at her, crying out… "Holy crap… Temari… she's c-crying!!" But there was a burning building in front of him which would have caused him to hug her too to comfort her as well. Unfortunately, he heard the last part of what Temari yelled out loud to her brothers, so he did the most Naruto-like thing he could think of…

He dashed into the building, ignoring the cries of the two girls.

He had never been to Sakura's new house before so he was unfamiliar with all the hallways and such. He sucked in a huge breath before yelling, "Sakura!! Sakura!! Where are you?!"

When he heard no response, he yelled even louder, "SAKURA-_CHAN_!!"

"GAARA?! KANKURO?! IS THAT YOU?! HURRY WE'RE IN THE LIVING ROOM!!" he heard a different voice yell. Nonetheless, he dashed into the direction where the voice came from and eventually found a redheaded girl holding onto an unconscious Sakura, who was in turn holding onto a pink soft pillow while smiling contentedly. The redhead was panting, exhausted from trying to protect herself _and _the unconscious girl from falling burning objects and was grateful for any kind of help.

Naruto quickly picked up Sakura's form and tried to pry the useless pillow from her iron-like grasp but to no avail so he ignored it and picked her up bridal-style. He turned to Karin asked, "Can you get out here? Or do you need so help as well?"

Karin shook her head and flung another weapon she had with her at a falling piece of wood that had been coming their way. The force of the kitchen knife had pushed the dangerous object enough that it fell on the other side of the room.

She coughed for a few seconds, before replying, "No… carry Sakura out… I'll be behind you taking care of the falling stuff."

Naruto nodded his approval and they took off.

Meanwhile, Gaara and Kankuro had finally arrived and Temari was know sobbing while clinging onto her older brother desperately. Gaara noticed the absence of Sakura and Karin's presence so he immediately ran towards the door when the right window broke and one of their kitchen knifes landed into the grass, a few steps away from them. 3 figures followed the knife. The first two tumbled into the grass and rolled a few steps, due to the impact while the last one landed rather gracefully but nonetheless, exhausted from earlier.

Temari found her voice first, "Karin-chan!! Are you and Sakura-chan okay? Did you see Naruto?! He ran inside earlier." Gaara answered his sister for the exhausted girl, "He's right there with Sakura. All of you guys, just sit still over there next to that tree while me and Kankuro put out the fire."

They all obeyed except for Naruto, who insisted on helping the other two.

While that went on, Hinata took out her cell phone from her pocket, then calling her older cousin, to tell him what had just happened. Hyuuga Neji almost had a heart-attack and demanded that he was now coming over there before hanging up Hinata.

Hinata sighed before putting her phone away and sat there staring at the stars in the dark sky, twinkling peacefully as if nothing had just happened. She stayed like that for a while, about to drift off to sleep when she heard Karin shriek. She and Temari bolted up and immediately asked in unison, "What's wrong?"

Karin weakly pointed at the small fire that burned almost harmlessly next to Sakura, who was still unconscious. Temari sighed and used her shoe to put out the small flame and then whispered, "Damn pillow." She was about to fling out the stupid pillow onto the road, in hopes that some random car would come out of nowhere and squash it when Sakura's grip on the pillow revived. Temari groaned while Karin rolled her eyes and Hinata, not able to help herself, laughed out loud. Her laughs were contagious and the other two began sleeping while the last one remained sleeping hugging onto her beloved precious pillow.

"Now what happened?" Naruto yelled out while running quickly towards him with Gaara a few steps behind him. The two of them and Kankuro had heard the yells of the girls and since they had just finished putting out the huge fire, him and Gaara left to go see what happened, while Kankuro stayed to begin taking out whatever they had that was unharmed by the fire. What the two of them didn't think of seeing were 3 of the girls laughing hard especially after what had just happened.

The girls ignored their confused stares and just laughed even harder, not bother to even explain. Around then, a black limo parked right next to the house and when the door opened, revealing a stern Hyuuga Neji.

While Hinata finally began explaining what had happened to the three of them, Kankuro came over, announcing that all of their stuffs in their bedrooms weren't has harm as they thought.

Neji then noticed Sakura and worry immediately took over his features. Hinata was surprised since she had never seen her stoic cousin care that much for a person who wasn't a Hyuuga. However, Gaara stopped him from carrying her to the hospital.

"Don't… it'll make things worse. None of them are badly burnt and I have some of the antidotes that Sakura makes for me with me in my backpack. If we go to the hospital, it'll cause a commotion and the police might investigate and that is something I do not need at the moment."

Neji was about to retort but Hinata surprisingly silenced him with a look.

Neji sighed and was about to bring Hinata back home to the Hyuuga Compounds, telling Naruto that he wasn't going to join him and the others at Sasuke's when Hinata said, "Can't we all stay at the compounds then? Since father and all our other relatives are away on a business trip and Hanabi had a sleepover.

They all agreed and Naruto decided to that he too would follow along instead of going back to Sasuke's. Karin, though, truly exhausted, decided that she would rather go stay at her boyfriend's place with their friends and since Kankuro was going to drive her there, he decided that he might as well stay there too. Kankuro miraculously was able to fit all of the saved stuff into the back of the limo and all of them were able to head towards compounds with Kankuro driving his car towards Suigetsu's and all the others in Neji's limo heading towards the Hyuuga Compounds.

By the time they finally all arrived at the compounds, all the girls were already dead asleep, exhausted from all the events that had happened all in one day, from the party to the fire. Naruto laughed and carried them, one by one, to the huge living room of the compounds, and laid them each on the ground, except for Sakura, who he left on the comfy sofa. He didn't know why, but it was his instinct not to leave her on the ground.

Neji noticed and scowled and picked up Hinata and left her on another sofa while Gaara rolled his eyes at their childishness and sat on ground next to Sakura's sofa and grabbed a book, which he began to read. Neji returned to his room to sleep while Naruto crashed in the kitchen when he was trying to make some ramen.

_Sakura rushed into the door of her favorite restaurant with a picture of a boy probably around her age clutched in her right hand. She looked around frantically for a boy who matched the one in the picture until she saw the redhead she was look for._

"_Gaara-san. I'm sorry about the wait… I just got your message and I was quite surprised since well… I never knew that you had siblings." Sakura apologized._

_He smirked and brushed off the apology and instead handed her a small package._

_She looked at him questioningly._

"_A small birthday present from my siblings and I." He explained._

_She smiled and accepted it. The waiter came asking her what she wanted. She scanned through menu quickly and asked for a cup of iced lemon tea and a slice of cheesecake._

_Later on, two more people joined them and all four of them chatted, describing themselves and their friends… what they did in life, and what they like and disliked. It wasn't as awkward as she thought it might be._

_Finally, they bade each other goodbye and Sakura quickly left to go back home. She stuck her key into the door's keyhole and turned it quickly and entered the house. A familiar man stuck his head out of the kitchen and said happily, "Happy 13__th__ Birthday Sakura-chan!!" while handing her present wrapped in a pretty light blue paper._

"_Thanks Kakashi!!"she chirped, while giving him a hug. She then ran upstairs into her room._

"_Sorry I was late Sasuke-kun!! I was somewhere else with a… friend and well yeah… then I rushed back and now here I am." She explained to the teenager who was in her room, staring at the window next to her bed._

"_Quit lying Sakura… I know everything now." He glared at her._

"_W-what?"_

"_Hn. We're over now… maybe if you're lucky we'll be able to stay best friends… but there's not a very likely chance since I'm not one to hang around with dishonest people…"_

"_What are you talking about?" she was truly confused now._

_He spared a glance before walking out of her room, taking with him a shiny yellow bag, filled with tissue paper, which she suspected was her birthday present that he will now never give to her._

"_Sasuke-kun?" Sakura yelled out into the hallway, but no one responded._

'_Maybe it's one of his plans for a surprise party… that's what Neji pulled for Tenten last time… Don't freak out Sakura… It'll all be okay…' Sakura thought while taking a deep breath._

_However, it didn't. During dinner with all of her closest friends, there was nothing. They ignored her and left her out of the conversations. There was no more birthday presents, no smiles, no hugs… nothing. Well that's not true… there's now a new couple… Sasuke and Hikari._

_Sakura felt her heart break but she hid all up with a smile and held in her tears and the sobs she wanted to release. Finally she could no longer hold it in no more, and excused herself to the bathroom. She locked herself in a stall and let everything out._

_What happened? Her birthday started out perfectly, officially reuniting with her maybe brother… and now this._

_Sakura stepped out of the stall and stared at the mirror of the bathroom. She still looked the same, and she acted the same? What had changed then? Was she now not good enough for her friends? For Sasuke-kun?_

_She was about to leave but decided not to since another wave of tears occurred again and she spent the rest of the dinner in the bathroom stall, and staring at her reflection in the mirror with disgust._

_**RIPP!!**_

A pink pillow was now ripped no longer hugged by Sakura, who was now fully awake, crying as softly as she could without waking up the other people in the room. She was lucky Gaara wasn't sitting next to her anymore since he was now in the bathroom showering. She didn't want to always rely on him to support her to cheer her up whenever she remembered that day.

'Today… this moment right now… will be the last time I cry over them and that day ever again.' She vowed.

Sakura cried her last tears.

Guess it is true when they say… 'Heartbreaks is what makes a girl stronger.'

To be Continued?

So what do you think? :) Good chapter?

Sorry about the wait, seriously… if you haven't noticed yet… I have changed my penname so sorry if that caused any confusion. I will definitely try to update WAY faster this time so if by two months you never see the next chapter… feel free to send me PMs yelling at me and blah blah blah ;)

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it:D please review 'kay? No matter how mad you are for the long wait… xD

Okay then… till next time:)


	10. Just a lil Sneak Peek?

A little Sneak Peek:

**Hello everyone:)**

**I'm sorry but this is not the next chapter. Said chapter should be coming soon since I have just completed my piano exams so that's one thing out of the way… (Yay!!!) so hopefully you will be seeing it soon.**

**However, when I read all the reviews I got for the previous chapter, I felt really bad since I was really delaying this update so I decided to give you a little sneak peek to what will happen later on in the story. Well at least, it's one of the ideas for the story… if you no like it… feel free to tell me, or (even better) you have any greater ideas… GIMME:)**

**So yeah… hopefully you will like it and by the way… thank you so so SO much to the people who reviewed the previous chapter. I was really touched. Thanks to all the kind people who said such nice things… I really do appreciate it:)**

**Anyways… here we go:**

_Knock Knock_

"_Come in." a girl yelled to her door. The door opened, revealing a boy around her age._

"_Sakura-chan… I need your help with something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You know… Valentine's day is almost here and there this girl I think I really really like and well I don't know what to do."_

_Sakura laughed, causing the boy to be a little bit hurt since he thought she was laughing at him until she said, "Awwww… you're so cute. I'd love to help. Why don't you just give the traditional chocolates and flowers."_

"_Everyone does that… it's so boring."_

"_A ramen coupon?" she teased._

"_Errr… I might end up using it before I give it to her."_

_Sakura giggled, and her laughter got passed onto the boy, resulting in them to continue to laugh for a good few moments._

"_Sakura-chan…really. I need you help. What would you want a boy to do for you?"_

"_Mmmm… I love it when guys sing to me… it's a turn on definitely."_

"_Oh… hmmmm… I got it Sakura-chan!! See ya!!" and with that, the boy bolted out of her room._

_Sakura shrugged and continued her homework._

_Ring Ring_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Sak!! It's me again… I'll be arriving at your house soon so yeah…"_

_Before Sakura could reply to that, the caller had already hung up, causing the girl to roll her eyes in slight annoyance._

_Knock Knock_

_Knock Knock_

_Sakura sighed and started to walk towards her door._

_BAM BAM BAM_

"_CUT IT OUT ALREADY!!! I'M COMING!!!! JEEZ!!"_

_The door opened and the same boy walked in._

"_Now what do you want Naruto?"_

_The blonde ignored her question and walked towards the living room, motioning for her to follow. They sat down on the sofa with a comfortable space in between them before Naruto took out his guitar and strummed a few chords. Then… he took out a sheet of music paper and began to play the notes on the paper, with Sakura listening, enjoying the song._

_The song ended._

"_I came up with that song earlier but I have no idea what words to sing with it. And since you're really really good at this kind of stuff… wanna help poor 'lil Naru-chan out?" he said playfully._

_Sakura grinned and nodded. She took the music sheet from his hands and studied it a little._

"_It would help a little if you told me how you exactly feel about her. I know… wait a sec." She left the room and came back with a few pencils and a few sheets of lined paper. She handed them to Naruto while saying, "Write down like everything about you and her. How you guys met, when you realized you liked her, how you feel when you're near her… you know, stuff like that."_

_Naruto wrinkled his nose. "That sounds really corny, Sak!"_

"_And corny and clichés are what makes a girl melt… well at least some girls." Sakura concluded, referring to herself._

_Naruto shrugged and began to write on the paper while Sakura left to the kitchen to make some ramen for the both of them to eat for lunch together; no vegetables in Naruto's bowl and no tomatoes in her bowl of course!_

_By the time they finished eating their ramen, Naruto had already finished writing and handed the papers to Sakura. "I can't think of anything… so um… hehe."_

_Sakura scanned it quickly. "Nah, I think this is perfect. I'll call you as soon as I come up with something."_

"_Arigato, Sakura-chan."_

_Naruto grinned when he finally arrived at his destination. He was wearing his bright orange suit for good luck and he cleared his throat before knocking on the door in front of him._

"_Naruto?"_

"_Move it Neji… I got business to do."_

"_What the fuck do you mean?" Yup! Hyuuga Neji was definitely not a morning person._

"_Hah!! You'll see…"_

_Hyuuga Neji took in Naruto's bright orange suit to the guitar he was carrying to the scrunched up papers he fisted in his left hand. His brain worked quickly and quickly realized what Naruto was about to do._

"_Wait Naruto…"_

_Naruto ignored him and walked deeper into the Compounds until he found the room he was looking for._

_He cleared his throat again and knocked on the door._

_When he heard a faint "Coming!" from inside, he quickly took out his guitar and silently prayed for the best._

_Finally, the door opened, revealing the girl of his dreams. He flashed a quick smile and before she could say anything, he sang:_

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

'_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Has it ever crossed your mind? _

_When we're hanging, spending time girl?_

_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

'_Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that w could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay- __**"DOBE!!! What are you doing here?"**_

_Naruto scowled. Some stupid idiot had just interrupted his perfect song and there were still a few more verses left but now his love won't be able to hear it because of- "S-S-Sasuke? Whaaa??"_

_Naruto then took in the sight of a shirtless Uchiha Sasuke with only his boxers on. "What are you doing here? This is Hinata's room and…" he trailed off, seeing what he had missed the entire time._

_THUD!!!_

_That was his guitar, which he had dropped in shock._

_Hyuuga Hinata's shirt was inside-out… and Hyuuga's should never get caught with their shirts inside out so that was one thing. Hinata's usually neatly combed hair was disheveled and messy. Her face was now beet-red and as Naruto looked at the huge inside-out shirt closely… he realized that that was not Hinata's plain white shirt… but Sasuke's._

'_Whoa… is Hinata-chan not wearing a bra? I don't get it…" Naruto thought confused._

_Finally… the truth sank into his brain, and his eyes clouded with hurt from the unintentional rejection._

_He let out a cold, "Sorry for interrupting" to the couple before swiftly picking up his guitar and stormed away from the confused and ashamed Hyuuga and a slightly-regretful Uchiha. When he passed by a trash can, he quickly shredded the music sheets, which the song Sakura and him had spent so much time to create was written on. He threw the shreds towards the garbage can, not caring about the many pieces that didn't reach its destination. He reached the exit of the Compounds and left, slamming the door behind him._

_A knowing Hyuuga Neji heard the slam and then whispered, "I tried to warn you…"_

_To be Continued?_

**What do you think? The SasuHina a bit surprising huh?? Especially since that is my most hated Naruto pairing (no offense to those you absolutely love it.) I'm not ENTIRELY sure about it… but I thought it would work… since it would definitely make things a bit more interesting in case my plot was getting a bit boring to some peoples... so yeah:)  
**

**If you think it completely RUINS the story… tell me immediately!!! Not kidding;) do you think this scene is just impossible for Hinata's character?!?! just tell me your opinions!!! they will be happily taken in.  
**

**Anyways… hoped you enjoyed this:)**

Thanks for reading!!:DDD


	11. Chapter 9

Replaced?

Okay you guys… I've been thinking really hard about this until I finally thought of a couple of new ideas. I'm thinking of adding some ideas given to me by some reviewers so props to them:)

So to make this clear… this is a sasusaku story with naruhina… this is NOT a sasuhina shipping story. You want that… this is not the story for you:( last chapter was a little preview of one of my ideas I had been planning to use but now… well… :PP you'll see:) If you go to my profile, you will discover that sasuhina is actually one of my most disliked pairings so yeahhhh:PPP in fact... just totally forget the previous chapter... yeah i know waste of brain juice and time... i understand and I'm very sorry. It's just a random idea that popped into my head for the plot and I was curious on how you guys would like it and stuff but now i know so yupp... thank god no sasuhina:) (sasuhina haters cheer xD)

Anyways… thank you so very much to the following people for reviewing:

Candyluver

Tenshihana - -Unyield Wish

Yami Uchiha

.Blasts

BloodRoseintheTwilight

Tsuchiya-sama

xx-tenshi-xx

WhiteTiger1992

Sweep14

SensualCatWoman

oXo-yellow-rose-violinist-oXo

alayneni

Blitz45

LadyMartel4000

x.X.x.294x.X.x.X.x

Sinful Emerald

Tip Of The Top Hat

DarkKunoichi15

ShAm3 0F LuV3

Cutebutweirdlucy18

Mu5icgravity

Gothic chick129

Kaelin The Black Swan

Hopefully I didn't forget anyone but anyways… onto the chapter:D

Chapter 9

"Damn it all! Where is that stupid blonde dobe!" Sasuke cursed under his breath. He was a little ticked off. His best friend and the Hyuuga decided to just bail out on him. Without Naruto or Neji's sarcastic remarks, the party was nothing.

_Ring!!!_

_Ring!!!_

_Ring!!!_

_Hello… you have reached Naruto's voicemail. Unfortunately, he is not able to- _"Hellooo???" Naruto yawned through from the other side. "Who is this? Why are ya calling so early??"

"Dobe"

"Sasuke?! Teme?! Ohhh… shitt." Naruto swore. "Before you start acting all pissy lemme first explain."

Sasuke quickly interrupted. "Where are you?"

"At the Hyuuga-" Naruto started until he was interrupted by Sasuke hanging up. "What the hell?! Oh whatever!" With that the worn out boy fell back to sleep.

Meanwhile, across the room in the living room, the Hyuuga daughter finally woke up.

Hinata rubbed her eyes wearily, "hmmmmmmm… what time is it?" she yawned out but received no answer back. She groaned softly and quietly got up and then noticed the other girls sleeping with her in the room.

"Sakura-chan? Temari-chan?" Suddenly, memories of last night flooded in her head and Hinata realized what was going on. 'Wow… a lot of stuff happened!!! Temari had a very eventful birthday!"

As if on cue, Temari woke up and smiled at Hinata good-naturedly while saying, "Are you alright Hinata? Any burns?"

Hinata shook her head. Before she could say anything back though, someone started knocking furiously. Temari groaned, too exhausted to even bother reaching for the door, causing Hinata to laugh a little.

Luckily for them, Neji entered the scene, a little irritated by some idiot's stupid loud knocking. He opened the door, revealing the very royally pissed Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha stepped in while asking the Hyuuga next to him, "What happened last night?"

"Fire." Neji simply stated as if it explained everything, which it did but Sasuke never knew about it.

Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow before noticing the other girls there too.

"Sasuke-san." Hinata greeted. She didn't know why but out of all of her cousin's friends, he was the only one she didn't know well enough to address without a suffix.

"Hinata. Temari." Sasuke replied while addressing the other conscious girl. Much to his chagrin, the girl only scoffed and ignored him. "Jerkface." She greeted in a way. This response caused a semi-awkward and tense atmosphere but the two stubborn teens refused to acknowledge it until finally, Sakura woke up.

She grinned and chirped, "Happy Birthday Temmy!!" Naruto and Gaara appeared out of no where and both snickered at the nickname. Temari rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at the girl and replied, "That was yesterday thank you very much."

"Whatever, I never actually said it to you though so there!" Sakura looked around and noticed the others. "Ummmm… hey?"

The tense atmosphere returned until Naruto broke it by running up to Sakura and bear-hugging her. "Holy crap blondie, can't breathe here!"

"Are you okay Sakura-chan? I'm sorry I couldn't get you and the other girl out faster but I'm like really really really really really really really really really really really sorry!!! I really really really reall-" He apologized, his face showing nothing but sincerity until Sakura laughed at hugged him back. "Whatever you baka. Thanks for saving me though. And you too Neji."

The stoic boy offered her one of his rare smiles before addressing to the rest of them, "Why don't we just have a brunch now? Naruto seems to have already started on the ramen."

Everyone immediately agreed and went into the kitchen.

Sasuke still had no idea what was going on but he went along anyways. He quickly told a servant nearby what he wanted and waited patiently with the others by the table except for Sakura, who insisted she wanted to help with the cooking but was politely refused since everyone else wanted her to rest especially after last night's events.

Before Sasuke could pry into the mysterious events of last night, he was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

Neji opened the door once more, revealing a lazy looking Kankuro. "Hey Gaara, you'll never believe this but you know how our house was still standing yesterday? Well it isn't anymore because of this idiotic fireman. So basically, we're in deep crap man!" Kankuro moaned to Gaara, rubbing his temples irritated.

Sasuke, being the intelligent boy he is was able to piece in pieces together quickly. After hearing the words 'house,' 'standing,' and 'fireman,' it was kind of obvious to him. Gaara sighed, obviously not in the mood to be trifled with such news. Hinata, overhearing the one-sided conversation softly suggested, "How about you guys stay over for a few days? Father will be gone on his trip for a while anyways so we have all this space left and I'm sure Hanabi-chan will be pleased." She finished, glancing in Sakura's direction.

Neji surprisingly agreed and after a few moments, Gaara relented and sighed. Hinata smiled. "Sakura-chan can share a room with me and if Temari-chan would like to join us, there would be two extra rooms left for you two, Gaara-san and Kankuro-san."

Kankuro grinned, "Sounds great Hinata but I think I'll just share with Gaara and Temari can have her own room!!!! Trust me when I say you don't want to share a room with her. She kicks and she snores and well yeah!! But please Hinata, no need to be so formal." Hinata beamed at the older teen while Temari glowered at her brother's teasing.

After lunch, everyone helped the family to unpack their stuff. Hinata was struggling with a huge cardboard box that belonged to Sakura. The box was really big but there was so much stuff crammed into it that the it wouldn't close so a few of the stuff inside were probably burnt and the cardboard, weakened from the fire, was doing a poor job was holding everything in. Hinata carefully carried it into her room until she tripped on her chair while entering her room. Luckily, she managed to toss the box safely onto her bed so that she could balance herself but still, some of the belongings in the box fell out of it, spilling messily all over her bed.

Hinata sighed in relief because none of Sakura's belongings had fallen onto the ground because her pillows blocked them from rolling off. The young Hyuuga sat on her bed to put the stuff back. She picked up a few of the fallen stuff and on closer inspection, she recognized many of them as the picture frames she saw on Sakura's drawer when she went into her room for the first time. Curiously, Hinata gazed at all the pictures but it was hard to tell what the pictures showed because they were burnt from the fire. Hinata sighed and placed the frames back into the box. Next was a very fragile CD case. Ignoring the guilt she felt for snooping into her new best friend's stuff, she opened the case carefully, revealing a cracked CD that had the words '_S+S Forever & Always…_' on it. Though this new discovery just spiked her interest, she closed the case and placed it back into the box. The rest of the stuff were just burnt photos that weren't placed into frames and a lot of burnt crumpled up papers. Hinata sighed and placed everything back inside the box, where it belonged and left the room.

Meanwhile outside of the building, a spotless and shiny white limousine parked on the driveway. The door opened with a tall burly man who was dressed in black with black sunglasses as well stepping out. He walked stoically to the other door, opening it to let a young woman step out. The young lady straightened out her clothes and checked her image using the reflection of herself shown of the mirrors of the vehicle. She smirked and took of her own sunglasses, revealing a pair of honey brown eyes.

"Arigato for driving me here, Arashi-kun." She spoke, her voice gentle and soft but at the same time firm. "You may now leave and go back to do whatever otou-san wants for you."

"But Nakamura-sama, this place…" the man protested weakly. The female glared at the man, "What of it Arashi-kun? You may leave now. I'll ask Neji to drive me back or someone like that. No need to worry." She said, all gentleness gone.

Arashi sighed. When had his cousin become like this? Was it really his fault? That she was no longer the sweet fragile girl she was before he left? "Hai. Sayonara Nakamura-sama." And with a wave, he entered the car and drove off.

Sasame Nakamura sighed, watching the white vehicle disappear off to the distance. 'How could I have ever liked that cowardly two-faced man.' She scoffed. She quickly tucked her expensive purse under her arm and used her left arm to place the sunglasses back on.

Knock!!!

_Knock!!!_

Knock!!!

Sasame waited patiently for the door to open. Finally, the door opened letting Sasame see a young girl that looked about her age. She surveyed the girl quickly while entering the building. The girl was rather short in height, and had rather sloppily cut hair framing her face and she was clothed in a loose shirt that looked a couple sizes too big for her and she was also wearing navy blue sweats. Sasame smiled at the girl before tossing her jacket at her while addressing to one of the Hyuugas who had arrived at the scene. "Hey Neji!!! You guys got another new servant again? Jeez man…"

Hinata frowned slightly when she realized the teen in front of her thought that she was a servant. Sure she wasn't wearing branded expensive clothes like the girl was but that didn't mean that she was poor.

Neji stared at his guest quizzically. "Sasame… that's my cousin you're talking about."

"Cousin?" Sasame echoed confused.

"Hai. She came this summer from boarding school." Neji explained shortly. Sasame made an 'oh' expression and took her jacket back from the girl, muttering a 'sorry' quickly.

"I just got back today and Shikamaru told me that everyone was here when I called him so yeah." Sasame said, to explain her presence.

Neji shrugged and around then, everyone else came.

Sasame noticed 3 others that she also didn't know. "Neji… how many cousins do you have? Jeez man!!" Neji lifted an eyebrow and glanced at where she was looking at. "Those three are with Sakura."

"Sakura? You mean?" Sasame asked before she was tackled by a pink blur. "Sasame-chan!!!" the blur squealed hugging her. "Sakura-chan!!!!" Sasame squealed back. Neji and Sasuke rolled their eyes at the 'reunion' while the rest watched confused.

"Dayumm Sak!!" Sasame smiled, "Look at you!! You should have came with me to model. I mean look at how pretty you look." Sakura's hair was neatly crimped with a black bow clipped on to a strand of hair on the left side of her face. Her make up from last night was still on, the neatly drawn eyeliner bringing out the green color of her eyes while her long eyelashes were curled kind of surrounding the bright emerald orbs. Lastly, her blush was applied on just the right amount, just enough to see but not so much it would look fake. Sakura smiled. "You look gorgeous too girl!! Oh my god!! Have you met Hinata-chan yet?! She just came her this year and she's so awesome!! I absolutely love her!!" Sakura quickly grabbed Hinata over to introduce both of the girls to each other.

"Sasame-chan, meet Hinata-chan, my best friend. Hinata-chan meet Sasame-chan!! She's also my best friend. We've known each other for like ever!!" Sakura beamed, excitedly. Hinata smiled at Sasame, please to know her just a bit better and Sasame smiled back but the way her smile didn't reach her eyes made the Hyuuga's bright smile falter.

No one else noticed, as Sakura continued introductions. "And over there is Gaara, Temari and Kankuro." All three of the nodded at the girl in unison and the girl smiled back. 'A bit more friendlier' Hinata noted, a bit upset by the girl's attitude to her.

"Temari's the blonde girl, Kankuro's the brown haired dude and Gaara's the redhead. They're all really cool. They just came this summer too. You'll just love them, and even though Gaara may not seem like it he's really nice." Sakura gushed on and on, not knowing that her next couple of sentences would accidentally reveal her and Gaara's secret. "Gaara's actually my brother and Temari and Kankuro are his siblings and oh my god!!! I was so excited when I found out, you know how I've always wanted an older brother and my wish came true an-" "NANI?!?!?!" Naruto screamed while Sasuke actually dropped the glass of water he was drinking, spilling the liquid all over his shirt. Sakura looked at them strangely, not understanding why they were acting stupid until she noticed her slip.

"Oh shit!" Sakura swore. But before she could even utter an apology, Gaara had already stormed out of the room after sending her a very first Gaara-version death glare.

To be Continued?

I know I know... I took forever on this chapter and it's not even really that long… yeah yeah yeah… okay peoples I'm really sorry!! I really am!!! It's just that lately I was on fanfiction reading fanfics instead of writing this chapter so yeahh… So could you blame other authors please because it's their freakishly awesome stories that are distracting me from my work… okay yeah I admit I have seriously short attention span issues I'm really sorry. I'll try my best to update sooner this time I really will okay?

Thank you so much for reading this story and for all the support you guys have given me. I really do appreciate it. Thanks:) and please review;)


	12. Chapter 10

Replaced?

GASP!!!! I know I know!!! Shocking right?!?! Yuppppp I'm alive! I'm really sorry. I really am and I know I said I would update really soon but I actually have an excuse this time. You see… my poor dear laptop died!!! :'( It's really depressing… so then I finally got a new one (thanks daddy:DDD) and then I didn't have Microsoft word… still don't actually but then I figured out that there was like a Microsoft works word processor or something like that… I hate it!!! It's a bit different that normal word and I just don't like it. It's annoying and ugly looking but whatever, it's what I get for breaking my old poor laptop!!!

So yeah that's my excuse. And also I've been focusing a lot on schoolwork because it's almost the end of school for me and I need to thank my dad somehow for this amazing new laptop (that doesn't have word :[ ) but even so… you know what I mean??

Okay so anyway, thank you to the following amazing readers who were so kind to still review the previous chapter even though the idiotic author was being like…. A;LKDSJFADSKFJ DISJFDLKJW34PGH;QJNEAJDFVNFKJJ;lkjvkjdakjvl kaj;fijlk jkjfksjfslkdfj kfjdkfjdlkfj :)

oXo-yellow-rose-violinist-oXo

DarkKunoichi15

SK9

BloodRoseintheTwilight

x.X.x.294x.X.x.X.x

ShAm3 0F LuV3

alayneni

insaneanimelover

Elemental Caster

And finally… the next chapter!!!!

Chapter 10

Recap

"_Sasame-chan, meet Hinata-chan, my best friend. Hinata-chan meet Sasame-chan!! She's also my best friend. We've known each other for like ever!!" Sakura beamed, excitedly. Hinata smiled at Sasame, pleased to know her just a bit better and Sasame smiled back but the way her smile didn't reach her eyes made the Hyuuga's bright smile falter._

_No one else noticed, as Sakura continued introductions. "And over there is Gaara, Temari and Kankuro." All three of the nodded at the girl in unison and the girl smiled back. 'A bit more friendlier' Hinata noted, a bit upset by the girl's attitude to her._

"_Temari's the blonde girl, Kankuro's the brown haired dude and Gaara's the redhead. They're all really cool. They just came this summer too. You'll just love them, and even though Gaara may not seem like it he's really nice." Sakura gushed on and on, not knowing that her next couple of sentences would accidentally reveal her and Gaara's secret. "Gaara's actually my brother and Temari and Kankuro are his siblings and oh my god!!! I was so excited when I found out, you know how I've always wanted an older brother and my wish came true an-" "NANI?!?!?!" Naruto screamed while Sasuke actually dropped the glass of water he was drinking, spilling the liquid all over his shirt. Sakura looked at them strangely, not understanding why they were acting stupid until she noticed her slip._

"_Oh shit!" Sakura swore. But before she could even utter an apology, Gaara had already stormed out of the room after sending her a very first Gaara-version death glare._

End of Recap

"He out yet?" It was current almost midnight. The Hyuuga Manor was currently almost entirely empty, except for the fact that there were a small number of people in the main room with another person brooding in his little guest room.

"What do you think Kankuro?" Temari snapped. The siblings sighed. Suddenly, Temari pulled out her cell phone and dialed a phone number and waited intently for the line to pick up while Kankuro watched, sighing tiredly.

"Hello? Hinata-chan?" Temari finally said. "Did you find her yet?" Temari started looking interestedly at her nails while listening to the girl's response. "What?! You haven't? Oh god… It's so late now! Where would she be?"

Kankuro sighed again. "Yeah I know… I know. Do you guys need anymore help?" Temari continued. "Oh… are you sure? Okay then. Bye!" Then, facing her brother she said to him, "They still haven't found Sak yet. Any idea where she would be?" "No idea but I'm sure wherever she is, she's perfectly fine. Sakura's a smart girl." Kankuro replied.

Meanwhile, Haruno Sakura was actually back in Deidara's club, downing her drink while rocking her head side to side to the beat of the music. She was drunk, no doubt about it since she was never able to hold her liquor well.

"You know, just because Konoha is one of the only places to not have a law against underage drinking doesn't mean you should take full advantage of it Miss Haruno." a voice interrupted her alone time. Sakura turned drunkenly to the man standing next to her. "Huh? Oh hi…" She beamed before turning back to her drink and dancing to the music.

Hatake Kakashi sighed. Normally he was okay with this girl partying but when she was all by herself however… that was an entirely different matter. "Sakura, this club's going to close soon. The party's ending." he lied, trying to get the girl to leave. "What?! Already?" Sakura groaned. "But I don't wanna go home yet though!" Kakashi smiled, "C'mon. Let's go get some ice cream so you can tell me what's going on. It's been a while since I've seen you back with us. I don't know why you left so suddenly but Naruto insists that you've found a better place to live."

Sakura only nodded while she followed her teacher out of the building.

Meanwhile, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Sasame, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten and Hikari walked on tiredly. Neji called Tenten when they couldn't find Sakura to see if they had miraculously seen her or heard from her. Tenten said that she didn't but she agreed to help her boyfriend find the girl with Shikamaru, Ino and Hikari following.

"I can't believe she wasn't under the tree!" Sasame wailed. "Sak always goes there whenever she's upset and stuff!" "I don't know," Hinata replied, "People do change you know." "Hmph! Whatever!" Sasame snapped back causing Hinata to flinch a little.

Neji sighed. "Why don't we all just go back home? We obviously aren't getting anything done." Naruto immediately refused. "No we can't! I need to talk to Sakura-chan right now. This doesn't make any sense!!! How can she have an older brother? She hasn't had a family ever since way back then!!!"

"Really? That's so awful!!! I never knew that!!" Hinata said softly. Now she noticed that she indeed had never seen a picture of some sort of Sakura's family. And she also had never heard Sakura talked about them either." Sasame smirked. "Well then obviously, you don't know a lot about her then!!! Some best friend you are huh??" she exclaimed sarcastically.

Hinata was deeply hurt by this. She had no idea why the other girl was being so horrible to her. She barely even knew her! Hikari noticed Hinata's discomfort so she quickly quipped, "It's okay Hinata-chan!!! I went to the same school as Sakura since last year and I barely know much about her!!! It's not your fault she just so secretive. Besides, I think it's great that you're not like prying everything out of her and just letting her tell you of whatever she wants you to know. Seems like you're a great best friend actually." Hikari said the last part glaring at Sasame, causing the latter to scoff nastily.

Ino sighed, irritably. She dead tired which made sense, considering the time it was at the moment. She knew and really like Sasame since they used to be best of friends ages ago before she left Konoha but right now, Sasame was starting to tick her off.

"You know…" Shikamaru started, surprising them because usually he was just too lazy to say anything. "Now that you mention it… I honestly don't know that much about Sakura. It's not like I just met her or anything… she's the first person at school I met that I considered a friend… or a best friend if that's what you wanna call it." He sighed ashamed.

Actually, Naruto had told him about what he had heard earlier that day and Shikamaru quickly pieced everything together in his head. Shikamaru quickly figured out the huge misunderstanding that had happened last summer and was now really regretting how awful he had been to poor Sakura.

Ino looked at her boyfriend strangely, thinking over his words. "Yeah, you're right. Me and Sakura were the best of friends until recently and even still, I don't know crap about her either. Oh my gosh!!! I'm such a horrible best friend!!" she cried, remembering Sasame's earlier words to Hinata.

Tenten quickly soothed the younger girl. "It's okay… I'm pretty much the same. Ino-chan's right though. All of us were the closest group in Konoha, everyone said so too. But then, how is it that none of us knows like the basic info about one of our friends. Seems like I'm also a horrible friend as well." She said dejectedly.

The rest of the group started to see the truth in the older girl's words. The atmosphere quickly dampened, the mood turning darker and darker each second. Naruto realized this and as usual, tried to brightened the mood. "Hey now you guys… why be so miserable. It's just like how Hikari said… it's better than to force her to say stuff she obviously doesn't wanna say right?"

Naruto sighed, recalling his past with Sakura. Out of the so called closet group, he was actually closest to Sakura… not Sasuke. "I'm sure Sakura-chan doesn't want to talk about that awful family. I mean… ughhh… they just weren't the kind of family you would have expected her to have. It's actually my fault she's not with them."

Naruto suddenly thought of all the sacrifices Sakura made just so that he wouldn't be miserable. 'And what did I do in return? I just left her when she needed me most… oh god… maybe they're right… I am a monster.' he thought, depressed.

He never realized he said the last part out loud until Ino exclaimed, "What are you talking about Naruto?! You baka!!! How could you ever be a monster. You the freaking kindest boy I have ever met in the world!! Don't be so stupid!! Jeez…"

Naruto sighed again. "You wouldn't say that if you know how awful I was. You see… it all began like this…"

Flashback

_A young Naruto sat on the swing in the empty playground, miserably. He was very upset since he had no friends and everyone seemed to hate him. He didn't understand the reason why everyone seemed to hate him so much. He never did anything wrong. Just a few seconds ago, this playground was filled with children his age and they were all so happy and cheerful… you could hear there constant laughter and chatter. However, when he tried to join in on a game of tag, they all stared at him and made fun of him._

"_Ewwwwwwww… it's Naruto!!! Everyone run away!!! Don't let him touch you either!! He has GERMS!!!" a brat screeched in his annoying high pitched voice. This kid name was Sasuke and if Naruto ever disliked (not hate… hate is a strong word remember?) anyone on earth… it would be Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Strange thing was that even though Sasuke was a bully to everyone, they still liked him and admired him. "That's it!!!" Naruto exclaimed. He finally knew how to make friends._

_The next day, the playground was filled with children again. Naruto took a deep breath, excited to finally make his first new friend. Picking a random kid, he suddenly pushed the girl down to the ground, just like Sasuke pushed a girl a few days ago._

"_Hey!!! What was that for?! That really hurt too!!!" the girl sniffed a little before standing up. She quickly tried to wipe her tears away and by this time, 3 young girls ran up to the scene._

"_Sakura-chan!!! Are you okay? Ughhhh… You're such a horrible person Uzumaki Naruto!!! You think you're so cool but truth is… you're just some meanie!!!!" With that, the girl who yelled at him, who was actually a young Sasame, flipped her hair dramatically and left him there with Sakura, the other girls following her._

"_Wow Naruto… How could you hurt poor Sakura-chan?? You're worse than what Sasame said. You're not a bully… You're a MONSTER!!!" Sasuke taunted. Everyone else heard him and immediately repeated his words._

"_Naruto's a monster!!! Naruto's a monster!!! Naruto's a monster!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" they chanted, walking away from the blonde, leaving him all by himself._

_Naruto burst into tears._

"_I give up!! Who needs friends?! Friends are stupid!!! And useless!!! And stupid!!! And s-s-stupid…" Poor little Naruto's little rant died down as he began sobbing uncontrollably, his tears mixing in with the small raindrops that began to fall from the now dark grey sky._

_The small sprinkling grew worse and worse until it grew into a huge thunderstorm. Naruto just sat there under a tree, which wasn't really helping shelter him from the rain. He was now calm and no longer crying. He sat there emotionless, feeling numb from the cold and wetness. _

"_N-Naruto? I-I-is that y-y-you?" He heard a soft trembling voice ask him. He looked around, but didn't see anyone. 'Oh wow… great… I'm so lonely I hearing voices… great… just plain great…' he thought sarcastically._

"_H-h-hello??? Are y-y-you even a-a-alive???" the voice continued to ask._

'_Wait a sec…' Naruto thought. 'I know this voice…' "Sakura?? Is that you??"_

"_H-h-hai…" Naruto sat up straighter looking all around but couldn't find the pink-haired girl. "Where are you??"_

"_I…I'm stuck up here… l-l-look up!!!" Sakura stuttered out from the cold. Naruto did as she said and was surprised to see Sakura perched on a branch from the tree he was under._

"_How did you get up there?!?! Get down Sakura!!! It's not safe up there especially with the storm!!!" Naruto yelled._

"_I-I-I know… I'm s-s-stuck… Naruto help me p-p-please!!! It's so c-c-cold…" Sakura whimpered. Of course it was cold for her. She was still wearing her blouse and skirt uniform while Naruto had on a rain jacket his guardian, Iruka, gave him. Naruto looked up closer and saw that her skirt was slightly ripped and was caught on one of the branches while her left shoe was stuck between 2 branches._

"_I don't know how to help!!! I can't climb trees!!! Jump down and I'll catch you!!!" Naruto yelled desperately, now scared for Sakura. "N-n-no… I-I… it's too h-high… I c-cant… s-s-stuck…" Sakura sobbed. _

"_It's okay Sakura… here… ummmmmm… look just ummmm… oh I know!!!!! Take off your left shoe!!! And your skirt!!! You have shorts underneath right?!" Sakura nodded slowly and took of the items like Naruto said to take off. _

"_Great now just jump and I'll catch you!!! I promise!!!" "Huh??? N-nuh-uh… nope not g-g-gonna h-happen…" Sakura whispered._

_However, it didn't matter because suddenly, lightning struck close by, frightening Sakura, making her jump up. The branch she was on suddenly broke from the shift in weight. Sakura screamed loudly as she went down. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and fright but nonetheless, he reached desperately to save the girl._

_Both of their eyes closed, scared to see what would happen next._

"_Sakura!!! I did it!!! I caught you!!!" Naruto yelled. Well… he tried to yell but he couldn't because his face was facing the ground. His body was on the ground with Sakura's body on top of his._

_Sakura finally opened her eyes to find out that she was squashing Naruto. She quickly jumped off and reached down to help her savior up. Once Naruto finally was up, she threw her arms around the boy, thanking him over and over again while crying from the shock she went threw from the events that just occurred._

End of Flashback

"And that's how we first became friends." Naruto finished.

"Wow Sasuke… You were some bratty little kid." Hikari commented. "Hn." Sasuke replied. "So what? I changed." he stated, leaving no room for argument.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Anyhow, after that me and Sakura became best of friends, until one day her parents found out.

Flashback

"_Haruno Sakura!!! I cannot believe this!!! So what your sister said is true… you have been fraternizing with that little brat. Do you know how dangerous that is? Have you heard of what happened with his father and who on earth he is?!" Naruto watched frightened as a redhead shouted at as best friend. While Naruto cowered, Sakura looked back at her mother defensively and bravely. "Okaa-san… that's not true!!! Naruto is a great person!!! He's my bestest friend ever!!! He saved me once too!!!"_

"_Who cares!!!" her mother shrieked. "Spending time with this monster will not only bring misfortune to you… but also to the rest of your family… like me, your father, your sister, your grandmoth-" "I don't care okaa-san!! It obviously isn't true!!! See!!! I'm still fine after knowing him for 2 years!!!" Sakura said rebelliously._

_Her father was by his wife the entire time and was now angered by his daughter. He finally understood why now his daughter had changed so drastically. She used to be such a darling angel and his little princess… but now all was left was this little ungrateful wench. The little monster had tainted his little girl… no wonder she had been changing so much… he no longer knew who she was…_

"_Sakura… do you really want to continue staying friends with this boy even if we do not want you to?" Haruno-san asked warningly. Sakura took no notice of the difference in tone and continued to stand in front of Naruto protectively and stubbornly. "Very well… from this day forth… you will no longer be my daughter." With that said, he took hold of his dazed wife arm and dragged her away from the 2 children._

_Sakura turned back to Naruto and smiled at him while walking back to the playground but Naruto knew a fake smile when he saw one._

End of Flashback

"After that, she stayed with me and Iruka-sensei but when Iruka-sensei fell seriously ill we were in great trouble." Naruto sighed. "We were starting to have financial issues because without Iruka-sensei working, and with the hospital and educational fees… things were starting to go downhill. Also, school was pure hell because Sakura-chan's sister made it a point to make everyone else hate us and stuff.

"Then one day, Sakura-chan and I found a flyer that would let us win a scholarship to Konoha Elementary School… ya know, the school where we all met?? But the problem was that the list to apply for 2nd grade was filled so the only way to get in was to skip 2nd grade and go onto 3rd grade. It was perfect for Sakura-chan since she excelled at school but for me it was entirely different. I told her to go ahead and attend that school and that I would try to go for it next time but she refused to." Naruto continued.

"And then the next year, you guys came over in 4th grade and that's when we met you." Ino finished.

"Hai." Naruto said simply.

"Then how did you and Sasuke become best friends?" Hikari asked. Sasuke crossed his arms while saying, "We're not best friends." Naruto grinned, "Of course not!!! You don't deserve someone like me!!!" "Hn. Whatever, dobe."

Everyone chuckled a little.

"Honestly… the only reason why I know Sasuke today is because Sakura-chan had a small crush on him before she moved on to someone better… wait no scratch that. Neji's pretty much on the same level now that I think about it." Naruto exclaimed, earning two glares from Neji and Sasuke.

Hinata was shocked. "Neji!!! You used to be with Sakura-chan?!?!"

Neji blushed a little. "Yeah." Hinata then asked, "What happened later on?" "I don't know… it just died out." Naruto scowled. "Yeah right!!! You cheated on her with Tenten you little jerk!!!"

Everyone then looked at Tenten who immediately started denying it, shaking her head. "Hey don't look at me you guys… I had no idea either."

It got awkwardly quiet after that until Ino said, "You know what you guys… it's really late now and I'm really tired. Why don't we just go home and wait for Sakura to come back there… I'm sure she's fine."

Even though a few people, mainly Naruto, disagreed, it was obvious that they were really exhausted and it seemed that finding Sakura at the moment was impossible. They reluctantly agreed and decided to all just spend the night at the Hyuuga Compounds again.


	13. Chapter 11

Replaced?

Hehe… sorry you guys… I never actually updated as fast as I thought as I would and my deepest apology for that but you guys forgive me because you just love me that much right? :) haha yeah that's what I thought!!! Anyways… thank you to the following people for being wonderful and reviewing!!!

shironeko95

ShAm3 0F LuV3

alayneni

BloodRoseintheTwilight

x.X.x.294x.X.x.X.x

insaneanimelover

Uchihablossom0626

I didn't forgot anyone right??? If I did, you have full permission to slap me:) just not too hard okay???

Oh yeah and important author's note kay!!! I **BOLD **_ITALICIZED _AND UNDERLINED IT FOR YOU GUYS x3:

**_This fic IS definitely SasuSaku. It's not going to be sudden like Sasuke sees her once and then he falls in love with her again immediately and leaves Hikari and stuff because he's not that kind of person. And Sakura's not going to accept him just like that either. She's more mature now okay? She's not that little 12 year old in the TV series. She actually 13 in here. Understood??? :]]] I added a little Sasusaku moment towards the end. Even though it's more friendship, it gives you an idea that this IS a sasusaku fic!!! I just don't want to move things too quickly._  
**

And now onto the chapter :]]

Chapter 11

Recap

"_Honestly… the only reason why I know Sasuke today is because Sakura-chan had a small crush on him before she moved on to someone better… wait no scratch that. Neji's pretty much on the same level now that I think about it." Naruto exclaimed, earning two glares from Neji and Sasuke._

_Hinata was shocked. "Neji!!! You used to be with Sakura-chan?!?!"_

_Neji blushed a little. "Yeah." Hinata then asked, "What happened later on?" "I don't know… it just died out." Naruto scowled. "Yeah right!!! You cheated on her with Tenten you little jerk!!!"_

_Everyone then looked at Tenten who immediately started denying it, shaking her head. "Hey don't look at me you guys… I had no idea either."_

_It got awkwardly quiet after that until Ino said, "You know what you guys… it's really late now and I'm really tired. Why don't we just go home and wait for Sakura to come back there… I'm sure she's fine."_

_Even though a few people, mainly Naruto, disagreed, it was obvious that they were really exhausted and it seemed that finding Sakura at the moment was impossible. They reluctantly agreed and decided to all just spend the night at the Hyuuga Compounds again._

End of Recap

Sakura opened her eyes tiredly. "Ugh… I feel like crap…" she groaned, "Where am I?" She took in the orange walls of the room she was in and then she looked down to survey the bed she was resting in. Sure enough, the bed was orange too, with its sheets and pillows having any shade of orange ever imagined on it. "Naruto? No wait… Kakashi-sensei." she decided. With that, she left the room and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen and sure enough, inside was her merry teacher cooking a meal.

"Kakashi-sensei?? What am I doing here?" Sakura asked. "Well Miss Haruno… I saw you in a certain club drinking and I must say I was very disappointed in your behavior." Sakura looked down a blushed a little. Kakashi continued, "No Sakura. I'm serious. The bartender told me you had over 20 of them. You are lucky Deidara watched over you enough to dilute your drinks every serving or otherwise you might just end up in the hospital from it." Kakashi finished sternly.

Sakura sighed, "I know… I know… Gomen." Kakashi's eyes softened. "I'm almost already done with breakfast. It's your favorite today. You should probably go ahead and shower. You look beautiful dear but you reek just slightly."

Sakura looked down at her outfit and cringed. She still had Friday's clothes and makeup on and it was Sunday morning now. She didn't want to know what her hair must have looked like by now. Sakura flashed a quick smile. "Okay, I'll be back down soon but you better save some for me or else!!!"

Kakashi smiled.

_Ring!!!_

_Ring!!!_

"Moshi moshi." Kakashi answered the phone. "Yes Naruto? What? You forgot the keys again? Yes yes… okay. Bye!"

Kakashi sighed and walked out of the kitchen to open the door to reveal an exhausted looking Naruto and a very grumpy Sasuke.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Sakura realized she had no clothes available for her at the moment. "Oh god, I'll just have to borrow one then and return it before they notice I guess." She walked back into the orange room she was in before. "Ew… Naruto seriously needs to do his laundry… ew ew ew ew ew!!!" she said disgusted after she opened the closet. She walked out of the room and into the one across from it. Unlike Naruto's room, this was room was very neat and tidy with dark blue and black walls. "Sasuke's room hasn't changed a bit either."

Sakura walked towards the bed and sat down on the soft comfy mattress. "Wow… I haven't been back home here since forever!!!" She got up again and noticed a picture on the nightstand next to the bed. She picked it up and smiled once she saw who was in it. The picture was of herself, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. She was in between Sasuke and Naruto with Kakashi in the back. Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at each other with Kakashi grinning in the back, each of his hands messing up each boys' hair. Sakura was in the middle of all of this, oblivious to all of it and just smiling happily to the camera.

Sakura laughed a little at the picture. Whenever she saw it, her mood was always lifted up a little. "Kakashi's little adopted family…" Sighing, she placed the picture pack and proceeded to his closet to borrow a shirt and shorts for the day. She quickly picked out his least favorite shirt, the yellow polo Ino gave him a few years ago for his birthday, and took out a random pair of his basketball shorts. She closed the closet shut and as she was going to walk out to the bathroom, she accidentally ran into his shelf, causing an object to fall out.

"Crap." Sakura picked it up and recognized it as a CD. "Wait... is this…?" She opened it quickly to reveal a CD. with the words inscribed on it:

'_S+S Forever & Always'_

She froze a little and then smiled a little. She walked over to his CD player and inserted the CD in and was about to play when a voice called. "What are you doing in here?"

Sakura jumped and turned around to see Sasuke walking towards her to take out the CD from the CD player. "Oh, it's you. I was going to take a shower so I needed to borrow some clothes. You don't mind right? Naruto's closet was well… Naruto and yeah." She smiled hopefully.

Sasuke just shook his head and stared at her coolly.

"Well thanks. I'll return it to you as soon as possible." And with that, she turned to return to her room so that she could finally shower but Sasuke grabbed her wrist quickly, preventing her from moving away.

"Where the hell have you been? They have all been looking for you for so long."

Sakura noticed how he said 'they' instead of 'we' meaning that he never bothered to look for her.

"Oh. I got kinda drunk last night and Kakashi-sensei found me and brought me here. I'll give them a call later so that they won't be too worried."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved his cell phone into her hand. "Call now. Your _brother_ might kill someone soon if he doesn't know where you are." he said bossily, purposely emphasizing 'brother.'

"O-okay." Sakura gulped.

Sasuke scowled a little and looked back at the CD in his hand. "Hn. Go ahead and use my bathroom. Your room's plumbing is shitty right now." With that he let go of her wrist and put the CD back into his CD drawer and jumped onto his bed and lied down with his arms bent and his hands rested under his head as he stared at the ceiling.

Sakura just nodded. "Okay. Well thanks." She said as she dialed Gaara's cell phone number while walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

Sasuke rolled his eyes when he heard Sakura frantically and unsuccessfully try to pacify the angry Gaara and Temari. He sighed and closed his eyes as he turned on his side to meet bright yellow.

"What the hell?" Sasuke sat up as he picked up the yellow shirt and basketball shorts that Sakura left on his bed. He sighed. "Did she even bring a towel? Idiot." He quickly took out a green towel from his closet and walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door repeatedly.

"Yes?"

"Your clothes and towel are outside in front of the door." With that said, Sasuke quickly left his room and walked downstairs to go eat breakfast with Naruto and Kakashi.

When Sakura finally came downstairs to join them, she found Naruto and Sasuke fighting over the last waffle while Kakashi was too busy reading his newpaper to even care. She smiled. 'Just like the old times.' she thought. She quickly grabbed the waffle away from them and took a bite out of it before either one of them could protest.

"Mine!!!" She said while chewing the food victoriously. Naruto pouted whil Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura grabbed Naruto's empty plate and put her waffle on it while reaching for the syrup. Sasuke grudgingly handed it to her while Naruto crossed his arms and looked the other way childishly until he noticed Sakura's attire.

"Are those Sasuke's clothes?" Sakura nodded. "Didn't have any clothes with me and your closet was disgusting so yeah."

Naruto grinned. "Does that mean you're not wearing any underwe-OW!!!" He didn't finish his sentence since Sakura whacked him on the head hard while finishing up her waffle. "Idiot." Sasuke grumbled.

Kakashi finally looked up from his paper to acknowledge them. "Nice of you to join us finally, Sakura. After a 2 hour long shower??? You come back for only a day or so and I'm already going to have to pay more for water and electricity." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "It was only ONE hour long and I wasn't in the shower the entire time stupid!"

"Watch it Haruno. That'd be a detention." Sakura rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Anyway, what happened last night. I thought you two boys were supposed to come back last night. I was all lonely and-" "We were out looking for Sakura-chan because she was like missing and stuff." Naruto interrupted. "Oh yeah Sakura-chan, is Gaara really your brother because if so…. Then you'd guys be one pretty messed up family ya know!!!"

Sakura just ignored him and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She sighed. "Please. I'm so not in a mood for questions. So tired… and I feel like crap right now."

Kakashi nodded knowingly. "That's what 20 plus glasses of wine does to you."

"What?? You were out drinking Sakura? Where?? You should know better than to go out drinking by yourself!! Something could have happened!! Do you know how worried everyone was last night?!?! We all stayed up to almost fucking four this morning looking everywhere for you. Hinata, Ino, Temari, Sasame, Neji, Naruto… EVERYONE!!! They all called you like every other minute but you wouldn't answer because your phone was off." Sasuke exploded.

"Ugh… I know already. You already told me this. Damn… what are you?? My dad? And besides, Deidara was there so it was all good. It wasn't even 20 glasses of wine okay. The wine was diluted." Sakura said annoyed. "Why do you care anyways?" With that she ran away from them, up the stairs and into the room that she use to own when she lived here with them.

"Good job Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed sarcastically,

"Oh damn it!!!" Sakura groaned when she saw her room. It was all dusty and empty since she hadn't lived in it for a while now. She entered Naruto's room and hopped onto the soft orange bed. She knew she was being bitchy earlier but she felt really guilty and horrible and the hangover didn't really help earlier. The phone call with Temari and Gaara made her feel really bad and then Sasuke's little outburst was just the last straw. She didn't mean to hurt or upset anyone.

Sakura did the only thing she could think of right now. She burst into tears.

The door opened softly to show Naruto looking worriedly at her. He softly joined her on the bed and hugged her, not minding that her tears were staining his shirt. He rubbed her back soothingly while Sakura continued to sob. "Sorry for being such a bitch earlier. I really didn't mean to upset anyone. Really. I don't even know why I'm crying right now!!! I'm not PMSing or anything really!!! I just…" Sakura kept on rambling while Naruto gently hushed her and comforted her.

15 minutes later, Sakura had already fallen asleep in his arms. Naruto sighed and lied down as well, falling asleep as well, exhausted from everything that had taken place. The door opened again to show Sasuke and Kakashi. After seeing the two sleeping teens, Kakashi smiled and left. Instead of leaving as well, Sasuke entered the room, closing the door gently behind him. He gently pulled the blanket from under them and pulled it over Naruto and Sakura, to prevent them from getting cold.

After doing so, Sasuke joined them, lying on the other side of Sakura. He faced her and gently tucked her pink hair behind her ear, whispering, "Sorry, Sak." He was about to turn around when he heard her whisper out his name.

"Hn?"

"Sorry for being a bitch earlier. Really. I-" Sasuke quickly interrupted. "Just forget about. We'll talk about this later. Some time when we're not all sleep deprived and shit." Sakura nodded sleepily and cautiously extended her only free arm since Naruto's right arm was above her head has squashing her other arm. She looked at him questioningly until Sasuke smirked. Sakura smiled and hugged him.

"Arigato."

Finally, the two of them drifted off to sleep with the melody of Naruto's snores ringing out comfortingly…ish…

"Ow!!!"

"Stop snoring idiot!!!"

"Hn."

To be Continued?

**I dont usually BOLD my author's note... so since I did this one time... you guys should read it for once right??? :]]]**

**Anyways... Holy crap I'm such a liar. Update sooner my butt. It's been how long??? Like 3 months right??? So sorry, I've been so uninspired lately… and I just got a guitar so I've been using my free time to try and figure out how to play it. :) But I'm getting lessons now and yeah!!! YAY!!! So excited. And also, you guys don't have to worry anymore... after taking this long break and reading like millions of fanfic out there... I'm fully inspired again!!! :]]]**

**and this part... I'd like BOLD BOLD BOLD it but I can't so it will italicized as well!!! and underlined too!!! so yeah:  
**

**_And yes I know... not much happening in this fic but the next chapter will be more eventful. Seriously!!! Not gonna lie this time!!! __There will be a little family drama and maybe... just maybe some sasuke/hikari drama if you guys want... but only if its requested in reviews or PMs... kay??? (my little apology gift to you guys) or even if there's anything else you guys want like maybe some Ino/Shikamaru/Temari drama??? As long as it doesn't interfere with the plot I don't mind. _  
**

**Anyways, so sorry. I've also been having major writer's block. I wanted to write a new fic on Harry Potter after seeing the 6th movie but I thought better of it when I remembered this fic. Heehee XD so sorry :DDDDD**

**So yeah, hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter. Thanks for reading!!!! :]]]]**

**Wanna keep me inspired by writing more reviews????? I wrote this chapter after finally getting one:) yeah??? YAY!!! :] besides, my bdays coming up soon so it can be a little birthday present!!! August 6 baby!!!! :DDDDD okay I'll shut up now!!! So yeah!!!! I'll try to update before then though but honestly I'm not gonna even bother to promise it. LOLOL  
**

**Thanks!!! You guys are awesome!!!**


	14. READREADREADVERYIMPT!

Replaced?

I'm so sorry but it's not possible for me to finish the next chapter by tomorrow... DDDD: but don't worry I already started it so hopefully it will be uploaded soon:)

So yeah, sorry to disappoint but I also do have some good news!!! (other than my bday xDDD) Okay, so I had this dream the other day and as freaky as it was, I thought that it would actually might work better with the story than the original plotline that I thought of before. However, I don't think I would like it as much if it happened to them when they were this young so because of this… theres going to age changes for the main characters…. It is as follows.

**Sakura - 15, a junior (she still skipped a grade)**

**Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sasame - 16, all juniors**

**Sasuke, Gaara, Hikari, Shikamaru - 17, all juniors**

**Kankuro - 18, a junior (repeated a grade)**

**Temari, Neji, Tenten, Sakon, Ukon - 19, all seniors**

**I don't think I forgot anyone but if I did, please tell me :]**

Sorry again about not completing the next chapter, it's just that I'd rather you guys wait a get a better chapter than get like one of those notworthreading chapters yaknow???

:) so yeahhhh

Thanks for taking the time to read this!!!!!

And btw, I will be deleting this AN note when I post the next chapter because I'm trying not to have too many AN notes that aren't like with a chapter and stuff. But don't worry, all the age info and everything will be on the chapter so yeahhh :DDDDDDDDD

Love you guys!!!

3


	15. Chapter 12

Replaced?

Oh gosh you guys… I'm so sorry. I've been very stressed lately and so I never really got a chance until now to finish up this chapter… I think I'm about a month late in updating… gahhhhh… being an author is so hard. :[[[[ So yeah. I hope I didn't make anyone too mad, hopefully this chapter will be good enough to make up for it, even though it's not really one of my favorites. I have to admit, this chapter isn't really my best, especially considering all the time I had to write it. Sorry you guys!

Also, sorry about the author's note you guys saw but incase you didn't read it (since I will be deleting it after I post the next chapter) here is what it was basically that there will be changes in all the characters due to some plot changes! It is as follows:

**Sakura - 15, a junior (she still skipped a grade)**

**Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sasame - 16, all juniors**

**Sasuke, Gaara, Hikari, Shikamaru - 17, all juniors**

**Kankuro - 18, a junior (he repeated a grade)**

**Temari, Neji, Tenten, Sakon, Ukon - 19 all seniors**

So yeah. And as usually, thanks to the lovely people below for making and effort to review and a special thanks as well to all of them who said happy bday:)

ShAm3 0F LuV3

alayneni

leah-fedric

YinYang-Animal

PeaceMakerxHandgrenades

BloodRoseintheTwilight

xx-tenshi-xx

harunosakua

.O

Kaelin

Uchihablossom0626

bLuE NighT RaVe

Jamieeish

Emma

randomfruit

**Okay, and also, I did promise many people a bit of hikarisasuke drama in this chapter but alas... it's another promise I had to break because it doesn't really fit this chapter without major unbelievable OCCness which is something I'm trying to avoid. You guys might think differently after reading this chapter, like: 'what the she mean she can't fit the drama in this chapter? An author should be able to do anything!' but basically if I were to miracurously insert a break up between the 2 of them, it would seem like one of those rushed scenes that just happens so that the 2 main characters can be together finally. So I hope you guys can understand what I'm trying to say:)**

now or the chapter:]]]

Chapter 12

Recap

_15 minutes later, Sakura had already fallen asleep in his arms. Naruto sighed and lied down as well, falling asleep as well, exhausted from everything that had taken place. The door opened again to show Sasuke and Kakashi. After seeing the two sleeping teens, Kakashi smiled and left. Instead of leaving as well, Sasuke entered the room, closing the door gently behind him. He gently pulled the blanket from under them and pulled it over Naruto and Sakura, to prevent them from getting cold._

_After doing so, Sasuke joined them, lying on the other side of Sakura. He faced her and gently tucked her pink hair behind her ear, whispering, "Sorry, Sak." He was about to turn around when he heard her whisper out his name._

"_Hn?"_

"_Sorry for being a bitch earlier. Really. I-" Sasuke quickly interrupted. "Just forget about. We'll talk about this later. Some time when we're not all sleep deprived and shit." Sakura nodded sleepily and cautiously extended her only free arm since Naruto's right arm was above her head has squashing her other arm. She looked at him questioningly until Sasuke smirked. Sakura smiled and hugged him._

"_Arigato."_

_Finally, the two of them drifted off to sleep with the melody of Naruto's snores ringing out comfortingly…ish…_

"_Ow!!!"_

"_Stop snoring idiot!!!"_

"_Hn."_

End of Recap

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled in the young girl's ear, "Wake up!"

Sakura groaned, "5 more minutes Gaara-kun! Ugh… Kakashi-sensei won't mind if I'm late!" She yawned.

Naruto scowled. "Sakura-chan! It's me Naruto! Not stupid 'ole Gaara!" He chirped out.

Sakura just ignored him and pulled away from him while grabbing the pillow to cover her ears from the loudmouth's voice.

"Is she up yet?" Sasuke called out from his room. Naruto groaned before storming out of the room before returning with a very disgruntled Sasuke. Together, they forced the girl out of the bed and dragged her to the bathroom and closed the door, leaving her inside. "Better wash up quickly Sakura-chan!!! We're all going out in about 38 minutes so chopchop!" Naruto sang.

"Hn." And with that, the 2 boys went back downstairs. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged and pulled out his phone and quickly texted someone.

"Who's that?"

"Hikari. Everyone left the Hyuuga's to have lunch over at her place. Let's go." Sasuke grabbed his wallet from the counter nearby and began walking towards the door to go outside. "Wait! What about Sakura-chan? I gave her 38 minutes! She'll be done in about 11 minutes and…" Naruto paused lamely as the Uchiha had already left.

Naruto sighed and sat back down. "Might as well keep on waiting for her then."

Five minutes later, his phone began buzzing. Naruto quickly flipped it open.

From: Hikari-chan

**Yo Naruto-kun!!!:)**

**Where are you? Sasuke arrived about a minute ago and he said that you were supposed to be here like right now already. Hurry up slowpoke!**

Naruto finished reading the quick text before responding:

**I'll be there soon Hikari-chan! Believe it! Just waiting for little ole' Sak to hurry up and get downstairs so that we can come join you guys. Be there in about 25 minutes I guess, don't have a ride… hehe :D**

Naruto flipped his phone shut and put in back in his pocket. He continued waiting patiently, drumming his fingers on the table while humming softly.

_Bzzzzzzzzzz…._

_Bzzzzzzzzzz…_

He flipped his phone open again.

From: Hikari-chan

**But Naruto, that's so long… :[[[ can you just come here by yourself? Pretty please? It's important and it won't even take up that much time!!!**

**Besides it might be better if Sakura doesn't come. Gaara's here too and remember all that tension and crap on Friday? He might still be upset and I don't want any drama in my house. My parents are actually home today. Just come over here now because we're all going out together later anyways so we can pick up Sakura and then let her and Gaara talk OUT OF MY HOUSE and yeah… kay?**

**So just get your sorry butt over here like pronto kay? If you don't I'll be sad :(**

Naruto sighed and put his phone down on the counter and

'She's right. If Gaara's mad at Sakura-chan, he might start something and then might upset Sakura-chan. Hmmmmm… okay I guess I'll just go over there quickly and then we can come fetch Sakura-chan and then everyone will be happy.' Naruto decided.

**Fine… :P**

**Be there soon. :) Cya later!!!**

He quickly scribbled a note and left it on the counter before leaving the house.

_Yo Sakura-chan. Me and Sasuke had to go somewhere quickly but we'll be back soon to come fetch you. Don't worry, you're not missing out on anything. It's not that interesting and you'd probably be bored to death if you came. We'll be back before ya know it! :)_

_-Naruto_

A few minutes later, Sakura finally came downstairs. "Hey you guys! Sorry I took so long! But I came out as soon as I can!" Sakura yelled out frantically while furiously towel-drying her hair and walking down the stairs. "Besides…" she trailed off when she heard no response.

"Guys?" she called out.

No response.

Confused, she threw down her towel on the table, unknowingly covering up a small piece of yellow paper that was sitting there. She searched the house to find it empty. Frowning, she picked up her towel quickly, causing many objects that were under her towel to fly off along with the towel.

"Whoa oops!" Sakura said as she bent down to pick it all up. "Huh? What's this?" she asked herself as she read Naruto's note. "Oh, I see. My bad, never saw this little note." She chuckled to herself. "Wonder what they had to do? Oh well, they should be back soon. But still…" she pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed Naruto's number.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

Sakura looked down at the object in her other hand. "Oh stupid Naruto forgot his phone." She looked at the mini-display screen.

She quickly rejected her own call and flipped the phone shut only for it to start vibrating again.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

**1 unread text**

Sakura sighed and pocketed the phone in her pocket. She walked into another room and sat down on a couch and turned on the TV and decided to watch a couple of episode of random TV shows that were on.

About an hour had passed and Naruto and Sasuke had yet to return and Sakura was still waiting impatiently. She pulled out her cell phone again but this time, dialed Sasuke's number.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke. It's Sakura. Are you guys going to be back soon? Just wondering."

"Hn?"

Sakura sighed and was about to repeat herself when she quickly heard some loud laughter in the background as well as a hiss that sounded remotely close to "Shut up. I'm on the phone and I can't hear. Seriously. Hikari. Naruto. Ino. Shut up."

Sakura was now officially confused. What was he and Naruto doing with Ino and Hikari? "Hey Sakura? Look I'm really busy right now. I'll call you back later. Bye." And with that he hung up while the laughter in the background continued to echo through the phone line into Sakura's ears."

Sakura frowned and ignored the familiar feeling of her stomach dropping. Scowling, she threw her phone to the other side of the room before throwing herself back onto the couch.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

Sakura ran over to her phone and picked it up. 'Wait a sec… it's not…' she thought confused. Realizing her mistake, she pocketed her phone and pulled out the other phone that was in her other pocket. "Wow… stupid me…" she said to herself.

She pressed ignore call since it wasn't right for her to answer Naruto's calls. 'Not anymore at least.' She thought to herself bitterly.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

Sakura groaned in annoyance and was about to press the same button and then turn off the phone when she recognized the name that was flashing up on the display screen.

**Temari**

'Oh my god. She must be worried sick about me. I haven't even contacted her or Kankuro or even Gaa-" she stopped, now fully remembering everything about Friday night. "Oh crap." She answered the phone quickly and hoarsely said, "Temari look I-" she got interrupted by a male voice speaking, "He answered Temari. Take the phone now."

She recognized that voice. 'Gaara.' She felt guilty, remembering how she had disobeyed him.

'I can't right now!!! I'm driving right now goddamnnit Gaara!!! Do you want me to crash?!" Temari yelled from the other side of the line. Sakura then heard, "You are not crashing my car you troublesome woman!" This was followed by more shouting.

Sounds of movement followed…

"Hey Naruto. It's Kankuro! Tell Hikari that we might be like hella late. Stupid Nara let my sis drive and we're lost right now! And like- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG TEMARI!!!! NARA!!! TAKE THE STEERING WHEEL RIGHT NOW!!!! GO GO GO GO!!!"

More sounds of movement…

"Naruto-kun? It's Hinata!!! Sorry about that. Temari-chan almost ran into a cat and she like swerved and stuff and the car almost flipped and yeah. Oh sorry… I'm like rambling… ummmmm…" Sakura heard the familiar sound of Hinata's embarrassed laugh. "So um yeah!!! Just tell Hikari-chan to stop freaking out and stop calling us kay? We should be at her house in like-"

Sakura shut the phone. "What the hell?" She opened the phone again and began to furiously type in Sasuke's number when she saw the popup that said:

**3 unread messages**

Ignoring the voice in her head that was telling her that it wasn't her place to meddle in Naruto's affairs anymores, she quickly opened up his inbox and began reading the messages, including the conversation between Naruto and Hikari from earlier. Before she knew it, she had read basically all the texts that were sent between the two of them, even the ones from last year.

She'd be stupid if she couldn't tell that they were basically best friends now. Maybe she was overreacting and being selfish by wanting to be Naruto's only girl bestfriend but that was besides the point. "Why the hell would they lie to me? They could've just told me they were going to hang out with those peoples instead of making me wait here all day! I wouldn't have minded." Sakura said, now upset.

Once again, she felt that the feeling bubbling up in her, that feeling that was making her stomach lurch and drop and whatever it was doing.

She couldn't keep it in anymore… she hated being the one left out.

To be Continued?

Dang, this chapter didn't turn out as long as I wanted it to be. :[[[[[[[ not as much action as planned either but its like the leading up to action part if you know what i mean :)

But yeah… I just felt that this was the right place to end it for now before it too like… yeah:)

Once again sorry for the long wait... D: I was going through a lot and I was really busy as well since it's tennis season now and I'm on my school's team and stuff. Also, I just survived a week of freaking tests so yay!!! Go me :) haha jk jk

But anyways, thanks for reading and I really hope it wasn't too bad!!! Next chapter will be better!!! No worries:D It's just that I'm writing this like helluva late and I'm like sleep deprived as of now so I really need to just leave it like this for now and sleep. :)

And yeah thanks so much you guys!!!!

You guys are awesomeeeeeee!!!! :DDDDDDDD


	16. Please read!

Hi guys. I understand that a bunch of you are probably extremely frustrated with me since I haven't updated this story in… 2 years. I know. I'm really ashamed of myself because when I first started this story, I swore that it would be one that I'd finish.

I can't really bring finish the next chapter because well, I've been so uninspired lately. I saw what happened in the recent chapters between Sasuke and Sakura and that was so disappointing. I mean, it wasn't that exactly that makes me not want to write because as you can tell, my story is AU and I never really followed Naruto to begin with. I was drawn to sasusaku because of the chemistry I saw between the two during an episode my brother was watching. Like, I actually don't watch Naruto; it's more of me looking around for sasusaku scenes because I think it's so adorable. However, I do want the sasusakuness in my story to actually be sasusaku, and that's hard if the actual characters don't have the same kind of chemistry I saw that they had in the beginning.

I don't want my story's version of Sasuke and Sakura to be OOC so I've been waiting for a sasusaku moment to happen from Kishimoto so that I could take something from that and input that into this story because I need something from their older selves since my version of them are in high school and I can't keep basing them off the 12 year versions of them from the TV show.

I don't know if what I'm saying makes sense to you all, but basically I can't bring myself to write sasusaku until I see that chemistry between them again in the newer chapters. However, I realize that it's unfair to you all because you guys have been waiting for so long and well… I feel extremely guilty since I have feeling that sasusaku isn't going to happen at all and even if it did… it probably wouldn't be until I turn like 1039481723094837 years old, at which age, I shrivel up and die. Like really. Sasuke's gone mad and Sakura… she's like barely in the series at all. Sasusaku isn't going to happen anytime soon unless it was done all rushed up and unreasonably… which turns me off.

So basically, what I'm trying to say is this story is going to be discontinued. I'm sorry. I really am :[

It's not going to be updated unless there's some sasusaku interactions in the actual thing for inspiration. So yeah….

If any of guys are interested in continuing this story for me though, please feel free to message me or something so that we could talk about it. I want to to make sure that whomever takes this story really does take it to its best. Like… I want like proper spelling and grammar. Not to be a bitch or anything… but it's fan**FICTION.** I think having that is necessary to say the least. So PM me, maybe with with your ideas of how you'd want this story to continue… I WILL tell you my ideas of finishing and hopefully, you'd be able to use it somehow, but if you don't want to, I'd understand.

So that's that. I'm so sorry you guys.

One other thing, don't kill me for saying this, but I don't plan on stopping on writing here. I have a bunch of other ideas for stories that I wasn't planning on writing until I finished this one. But yeah… this isn't goodbye you guys.


End file.
